two stupid teenagers too young to understand what we are
by Ericandtamiforever
Summary: eric and tami as teens are these two best friends really meant to be? follow their story, theirs lives, their pains and tragedies
1. Chapter 1

**Tami and eric as teens **

**idea to do a teen story from cassidy**

**Tami POV**

I woke up with a knocking on my bedroom window

I looked out and saw eric standing there laughing

I opened it up

We have been best of friends ever since we were kids he's the closest thing I have

We do get a little bit flirty and intimate but in a friendly way

All our friends always ask if we are together yet

It gets really annoying

I let him In the window then I lay back down on my bed

It was the weekend he could at least just let me have a long lie

He is a year older than me I am 16 and he is 17

" ugh why are you here so early what time is it " I say groaning

" c'mon up you get tami-wamy it is time to spend the day with the sexiest guy in the planet " he says

I laugh and throw my pillow at him

Did I mention that he gets really cocky in a playful way he is actually pretty modest when he is being serious

I look across to the clock

6 o'clock In the morning is he insane

" ERIC TAYLOR IT IS 6 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING " i shriek at him

" what I couldn't sleep " he says

" eric get into the damn bed now and sleep " I say

This isn't unusual he has slept in my bed before we are super close

And my mum is fine with it cause she knows we don't like each other like that

He smiles and climbs in next to me I pull the covers up over us

His hands move to wrap around me and one lands on my ass he quickly moves it away pretending he didn't do it

I laugh " smooth you idiot keep your hands off my ass " I say

" I uh I uh I didn't mean it " he stutters

" not so cocky now 'Mr sexiest guy in the planet ' " I say putting my fingers up at using them as one of his quotes

He laughs " I'm sorry I will keep my hands off your ass no promises on my eyes though " he says laughing

I laugh and hit his arm playfully

" shut up just sleep " I say

Eventually we both fall asleep

When I wake up I was turned towards him facing him

My leg entwined with his and my head on his chest as his arm was wrapped protectively around my waist

I chuckle at the way we ended up turning to during our sleep

The door burst open and shelley ran through the door

She stared at us as I pretended to be asleep then i heard her quietly leave the room

But then of course we heard her shouting down the hall to my mum

" ERIC SLEPT OVER IN TAMI'S BED AGAIN " she screams to my mum

I yawn rubbing my hands over my face and getting the sleep out of my eyes

When I open my eyes after rubbing them

And eric was smirking at me

" did you want to get closer around me cause if you want to I can just do this " he says pulling me flush up against him

Any skin that was showing was pressed together

I have to admit It didn't feel that bad

I laughed as I unwrapped myself and move over to my side of the bed

" did shelley wake you up " I say

He smiles and nods his head

" I'm sorry she is a pain in the ass cmon I am owed a day with the 'sexiest guy on the planet ' " I say still taking the Micky out of his words

He laughs and sits up tickling me he leans over me tickling me

I was flying about everywhere God why did I have to be so tickely

" I don't know but it's easy to torture you " he says laughing

I face palm

" did I really just say that out loud " I ask

He nods

I push him off me and roll over burying my face in the pillow because I was embarrassed

" cmon lets go get ready " he whispers in my ear his hot breath on my neck

I nod my head and stand up

I walk over to my drawers and pick out my clothes for today

I was about to change until i turned round and he was still there watching me

" what cmon eric get out you perve " I say hitting his arm as he walks past laughing

Once I'm changed I walk through to the living room and mum was sitting talking to eric

I walk over and put my hand on his shoulder

" sorry mum but he promised me a day out and I'm adding breakfast to that as well " I say

He laughs " fine fine cmon then

Good to see you Mrs Hayes " he says

As we are walking away I hit him over the head

" ow what was that for " he says

" that for trying to watch me get changed " I say

He laughs " what I thought we were cool with that we used to do it when we were younger "

" what when we were 5 and had no clue what puberty was

Or the difference between a Vagina and a penis " I say

" well puberty did very well to you " he says trying to look round at my ass

But I hit him across the head again

" are you gonna behave or am I gonna have to do that the rest of the day " I say

He laughs

" okay okay I'm sorry

Where are we going " he asks

" you can take me to go get something to eat " I say

He smiles " let's go then my fair lady" he says in a posh British accent

I laugh " on we shall go " I say in the British accent

He hooks his arm in mine and we skip

Laughing our heads off

I stop and push him playfully

" you can be such a girl sometimes " I say

" you can check I'm all man " he says I laugh he was laughing too

" cmon we gotta keep moving I'm hungry " i say grabbing hold of his arm and pulling him along the path

He starts laughing as he places his feet firm on the ground so that it is impossible for me to move him

" what are you doing " I ask

" a kiss if you want me to move " he says

I laugh " you think I want to kiss you "

" cmon pay up " he says smooching his lips

I step forward to him and I put my hands on his face and I move to the side and kiss his cheek my lips lingering for just a second before

I pulled my face back

My hands still on the side of his face I stroke his cheek with my hand and laugh softly looking him in the eye

" your gonna have to try a hell of a lot harder if your gonna ever get these lips on yours " I say pulling back And turning away from him and I start walking

I looked back over my shoulder and he was just standing there still frozen on the spot I laughed and kept on walking

I walk into the dinner and sit down in a booth and eventually he walks through the door

He sits down and I laugh

" what didn't think I would actually do it " I say

He laughs " no I did not "

He was single I mean so was I but he was good looking and he had girls fawning over him constantly

Two of the stupid girls come wandering over

And put their hands on his shoulder

" hey eerric " they say drawing his name along and twiddling their hair around their fingers

I actually had to hold in a laugh

" hi Amber and Stacy we umm have to go " he says

Pulling my hand so that I stand up leaving the girls at the table and we walk out

" hey eerric " I say putting my hand on his surprisingly strong arm and then i twiddle my hair around my finger coping them

" oh eric won't you date me , because I'm a whore and I haven't had sex with you yet " I say taking the Micky out of them

" shut up it's not funny " he says


	2. it was perfect until it wasnt

**" it is funny but who would you choose I mean one had a good ass and one had good boobs **

**So what do you choose boobs or ass " I ask **

**His eyes drop to my boobs and then my ass **

**I smile pretending as if I didn't see it **

**" I like a girl with both " he says I smile God how does he do that make me smile that much **

**" I'm sure you do , give me a piggy back ride " i ask **

**He stops walking and I move to the back of him **

**I jump onto his back wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his front **

**He starts walking and I laugh **

**" hey are you staying tonight cause we have to study for maths " I ask **

**" yeah sure and I will keep my hands off your ass and eyes off of you when you change " he says **

**I laugh **

**" good it's disgusting when you do that we are just really close and your my best friend " I say **

**" I know I love you tami " he says in his friendly usual way **

**" I love you too now cmon speed up " I say **

**And he starts walking faster **

**We get to the house and we walk into the living room to find my mum reading the paper **

**" mum eric is just gonna stay tonight cause we have to study is that okay " I ask **

**" yeah it's fine but you must already know that considering you slept over last night eric without asking " she says **

**" no he didn't stay he knocked on my window at 6am and I told him to get in the bed and sleep so that I wouldn't wake you guys and I really needed sleep " I say **

**She nods **

**" alright then " **

**we were walking through to my room and he put his hand on the small of my back just guiding me to the room **

**But it was like a warmth spread through my body when he did **

**After our studying we were lying in my bed about to go to sleep when he says **

**" you know tami sometimes I think about a future with you , you know imagine how great we would be together , how great a marriage would be with you and how great a mum you would be and how good looking our kids would be **

**But then realisation hits me and I know that you would never love me like that and we are just friends " he murmurs **

**I smile im pretty sure he thought I was asleep **

**So I squeeze his hand and then I close my eyes **

**Letting myself drift off to sleep **

**I wake up during the night after I feel the warmth disappear that was around me **

**I am a very light sleeper **

**I opened my eyes to see him walking out my bedroom door **

**I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eye**

**I sat there for A few minutes **

**Then I stood up and walked to the kitchen **

**Where I saw the light leaking through from the crack at the bottom of the kitchen door **

**I open it slowly and he is sitting there drinking a glass of water at the table **

**I sit down next to him **

**" what's on your mind eric cause I know I am one of the very few people who could read your mind but I can't right now " I say **

**He smiles " I don't know " he says **

**I walk over and sit down next to him at the table **

**" well it is only 1am I don't think your meant to know what your thinking at this time " I say **

**He smiles again **

**" do you think of me as a brother " he asks **

**I go silent and think for a little bit **

**I cock my head to the side smiling at him **

**" no I don't why do you think of me as a sister " **

**He smiles and shakes his head **

**" no never have " he says finishing his water **

**" now that that is sorted c'mon lets go sleep " I say grabbing hold of his hand and attempting to pull him up **

**He stands up and we walk back to my bed **

**I climb in first then him **

**He wraps his arm around me and one hand goes to my ass **

**I laugh **

**" what have we discussed " I say **

**He laughs **

**" not even just a little bit " he begs **

**I smile " no hands off " he moves his hand to the curve of my waist **

**I hold his hand and move it down a bit so that his fingers were just touching my ass not too much **

**I smile , that will do **

**I close my eyes and fall asleep **

**And when I wake up I am lying in the same way we were yesterday **

**Except from this time his hand is properly on my ass **

**And mines was on his crotch I quickly moved my hand away **

**And I grabbed his hand and moved it off my ass to his stomach **

**And I rolled away from him to the other side of my bed **

**I buried myself into the pillow and pulled the covers tight over me **

**And I fell back asleep again god I just couldn't get a full nights sleep when he was here **

**Well that was a lie I actually slept better with him with me than I did other wise **

**I woke up with a knocking on my bedroom door **

**I opened my eyes and he was lying basically on me pressed up close behind me **

**Half of his body leaning over me **

**I smiled and then I looked over to my bedroom door to see my mum peeking through the door **

**" morning mum " I said **

**" you guys are a bit close " she says **

**I smile **

**" yeah I had actually moved to the other side of the bed but he moved to lie like this but he had a rough night " I say **

**" right well I was just coming to see if you guys are coming for breakfast " she says **

**I look to him at how he was still sleeping peacefully **

**" umm nah we will just get something later " I say **

**She smiles **

**" okay see you guys soon " she says and she closes the door **

**I just relax back into his arms **

**I just kept my eyes open just studying all my posters on the wall **

**Until I felt him move his hands from my waist **

**I turned back to look at him and he was rubbing his face **

**I smile " during the night I did move away to the other side and you seemed to want to get close to me " I say **

**His cheeks flush a little pink **

**" c'mon get off me " I say he moved to the other side of my bed **

**" you can't even talk because you moved my hands down to your ass and I stayed awake for a bit after we were in the kitchen and you cuddled into me and moved your hand to my crotch " he says **

**Now it was my turn to go red **

**" and your hand was properly grasping my ass " I say **

**" let's just pretend nothing happened it's not like you want any of it " he says climbing out of the bed **

**I climb out of bed and stand across from him **

**" what is that supposed to mean " I say accusation filling my voice **


	3. How did this happen to us

" you are just so naive can't you get any of this through your head can't you just think about it " he shouts

" think about what , what are you talking about " I shout back

" you just you confuse me one minute your flirty next minute your pissed make up your damn mind

And then one minute your moving my hand to your ass and your putting your hand on my crotch

Then your rolling away and your complaining and just make up your damn Mind " he screams

I pause for a second

" you fucking confuse me , you have girls throwing themselves all over you and you flirt back and then you come to me and your putting your hand on my ass and the small of my back and your flirty with me

Then your screaming at me and all I do is care about you and your the closest thing I have I love you but yet you drive me insane because you fucking confuse me " I scream back at him

" right no just stop im not doing this because your never gonna see it any of it

You just have your own versions of it and you don't actually see any of it " he screams

" well if you feel that way then just leave get your stuff and go " I scream and he picks up his stuff and stuffs it in his backpack

Then he grabs it and gives me a evil glare before he slams the door opens and reveals my mum and shelley standing there

Eavesdropping

He storms past them and out the door

" he put his hand where " my mum asks

" on my ass okay he put his hands on my ass

And when I was sleeping my hands went to his crotch

Are you happy now just leave me alone " I scream at them

They walked away and I slammed my door shut

I was so pissed off what is wrong with him

And what the hell was he talking about

I picked up the glass that was next to me and I threw it against the other wall it smashed and went everywhere I screamed

And slid down the wall to a pile on the floor

I just started crying

We had never fought like that before

Never ever ever

He was the closest thing I had and now I had screwed that up as well

About an hour later

My mum opened the door and I looked up at her with my teary eyes as I still say on the heap on the floor smashed glass still everywhere and a cut in my hand from when it smashed

She stepped in and closed the door sliding down next to me

She took my uninjured hand in hers and I leant my head on her shoulder

" I'm sorry I'm so so sorry " I say

She rubs my hand

" it's okay it's okay "

Then the tears start flowing

" you heard what on earth is he talking about why is he so angry with me "

" I think honey he is a bit more sensitive than you give him credit for

Just maybe let him cool down for a day or two and then you speak to him then " she says

" I don't understand and I want to understand , I wanna know why my boyfriend i mean best friend just lost his temper at me

Why on earth did I just call him my boyfriend why would he want me we are close friends that's all " I say

I look up at her " I'm a real mess " I say

She nods her head and laughs her little sweet laugh trying to make me feel better

" oh honey it's gonna get better " she says kissing my forehead

" cmon lets get your hand fixed up and the glass all cleaned up and then we can get you something good to eat" she says as she stands back up

I grip hold of her hand and pull myself up

" okay"

So after a good half an hour just cleaning up the glass

More and more blood had been bleeding out of my hand

And by now I was feeling a bit faint

I leaned down to pick up the cloth and then it all went black I remember falling backwards

**Eric POV**

I was sitting still pretty pissed off at my house when the phone went I answered and it was tami sister but she wasn't making sense

All I heard was tami faint and hospital

I hung up and jumped up running out the house to my dads truck and I drove to the hospital

Once I got in there shelley was shaking with tears in the waiting room

I ran up to her

" what happened " I say quickly getting pretty damn worried i don't want her to die or something and my last words to be your so naive or something like that

" once you left she threw this glass at the wall and She tried to pick it up after she had done it but she was crying and stuff and the glass made a huge cut on her hand

And so when mum went to check on her I don't know it must've not been bad but then they spent like half an hour tidying up the glass and when she was walking she isn't fainted because she was bleeding a lot " she says

And now I'm really starting to worry

" where is she " I say

" In one of the emergency rooms " she says and I start running as fast as I can to the E R

I get there and I couldn't find her

I ran up to one of the desks

" where is tami Hayes " I demand

" and who are you "

" I am her best friend now tell me where the fuck she is " I demand

" room 248 " she says I run along all the corridors trying to find this room and I eventually found it

When I walked in tami was lying in the bed looking lifeless and her mum was holding onto her hand her head on the bed next To Tami's legs

" when she leant over to get the glass she must've cut her leg and foot as well but because she was so distraught the pain never registered with her so when she passed out it was because with her foot , leg and hand bleeding it was just too much blood loss to keep her conscious " her mum says

" oh god I did this " I say putting a hand over my mouth I did this to her

" no you didn't darling , you guys both were angry "

" yet but what was I angry for because she didn't love me back how pathetic do I sound " I say


	4. he always shows up, always will

She smiles with a lot of tears in her eyes

" she is gonna be fine I donated blood so she is getting a blood transfusion the now but she will be fine " she says

I pull a chair over and sit down next to her bed

" you want me to go get you some coffee Mrs Hayes " I ask

She shakes her head " no I will get it you just stay with her " she says I nod and then she leaves the room

I grab ahold of Tami's hand

" you do not get to die or anything on me tami Hayes " I say

I lean over and kiss her forehead

" I'm so so sorry I'm just i'm so sorry tami " I say over and over again

After a while I feel her squeeze my hand

I open my eyes and she was just groggily opening her eyes

I gave her a soft smile

" I'm so so sorry if I hadn't of said anything you wouldn't be like this I swear I'm so so sorry " i sputter out she squeezes my hand again

" it's okay it's not your fault I swear but I'm just so confused I don't understand what happened how the hell we ended up in a fight

And how the hell I'm in the hospital "

" well seemingly when you went to pick up the glass it cut deep in your foot and leg and obviously your hand and you lost loads of blood and you passed out and now you are getting a blood transfusion because your mum donated blood you only have like 20 mins left of it " I say

She nods

" okay okay I understand that but what about you I mean it got a bit ridiculous don't Ya think " she says

I softly laugh and smile " yeah it Got a bit ridiculous it's just cause I uh I um" I start stuttering I couldn't get the words out

I went into panick mode what if it recked our friendship she meant to much for me too lose her

" you what , eric cmon I have known you all my life just tell me what's wrong " she says

I give her a smile

" I just I'm glad your okay " I say

She gives me a confused look

" I don't know I guess we were just both tired cause we had a rough night" I say

She nods

" yeah yeah we did " she says

**Tami POV**

After a while eric left I still had this weird feeling that he was lying to me

But oh well just leave him be

God my body hurts

The blood transfusion is finished now and they said I could leave in a few hours

I moved so that I was curled into a ball in the hospital bed

And I tried falling asleep but God it was so much nicer in Eric's arms

I mean what , what am I talking about he is just my friend my close close friend

When I woke up mum and shelley were sitting on the chairs and the doctor was signing my discharge papers

" can I go home now " I ask

" yeah baby just getting it sorted " mum says

I smile

" did eric leave and not come back " I ask

She gives me a sad comforting smile

" yes he hasn't came back yet " she says with a sympathetic smile

" oh okay " I say trying to hide my disappointment

When mum was wheeling me out to the car in the wheelchair I was provided

He came running up

" I'm here I got it " he says and he takes over the pushing for my mum

I move my hand up to reach his on the handle of the wheelchair

I smile up at him he smiles back

My mum walks up the side next to me and holds my hand

Once we reached the car he helped me in and then he returned the wheelchair to the reception

" will I see you tomorrow " he says when he comes back

" yeah at school " he nods

" remember to study " I shout as he walks away he turns back to look at me and he smiles

" okay " he shouts

My mum shuts the car door and she drives us home


	5. back to school

The next morning I wake up to my alarm clock blaring in my ears

I hit snooze and I roll on my back and rub my eyes

Then I feel the pain from the cuts on my leg and stuff

I get up regretfully

And I pick up the medication I was given for the pain

I take two tablets and then I get dressed for school

We don't have a uniform to wear

So I just grabbed some jeans and a black top with my leather jacket which was my signature thing

I wasn't a pure girly girl but I wasn't a Tom boy either

I love wearing dresses when it comes to an event but I prefer to wear jeans and a t shirt on more casual days

I pull on my shoes and I grabbed my bag

And then I left out the door

I just made it to the bus stop on time

When I got into the school

I went straight to my locker

And got out all my stuff and put it in my bag

All the groups lockers were next to each other and we were all in the same classes

Chelsea's locker was next to mine she was my girl best friend

And mark her boyfriend was Eric's best friend

Then there was Marks younger brother owen

Marlene Who's older sister was Sophie

We were all very close together and we were a family

Marlene and owen were dating

Chelsea and mark were dating

And all the boys felt like brothers to me and the girls all felt like sisters

When I shut my locker we all walked to maths

I sat down in class in between Chelsea and eric

The teacher just blabbed on and on about the test

I wasn't really paying attention

It was pretty easy actually thank god I had revised

I wouldn't say I was the badass girl of our year group but it was pretty close

For instance if I had a boyfriend I would prefer to skip unneeded classes and spend lunchtime just making out with them

All our group was kinda badass , Chelsea was suspended last year cause she was caught smoking

I have been in lots of detentions because of skipping class

Owen and mark set up a huge day when it was all about them planking everyone , so water balloons over door ways , pies hitting people in the face when they opened their locker

Green goo in the girls PE changing rooms

The gym hall was filled to the top with plastic play balls that you get in the ball pits

It was truly amazing and they got suspended and had lots of detention time.

The day went by pretty quickly and now we were all sitting at lunch

" tami you need to eat , after the whole hospital thing " eric says

I blush nobody knew about that other than eric

" what hospital thing " they all ask

" i umm me and eric had a big fight yesterday and when he stormed out I threw a glass cup across the room and when I went to pick it up I must've cut my leg foot and hand but I thought I only cut my hand and all the cuts were bleeding and I lost too much blood and I passed out

Then my mum had to donate blood and I got a blood transfusion " I say

The first person to move was owen he came up and hugged me tight I hugged him back

" I'm glad your okay " he whispers I smile

" I'm doing fine " I say and then the rest of them just squeeze my hands

" so what were you guys fighting about "

" well umm he had stayed the night like most other nights and I think we were both just stressed out cause we had a rough night " I say

" what do you mean rough night " Chelsea asks

" none of your damn buisness " eric shouts then storms out

" I um I'm sorry will I just go check on him " I say

" uh no I got this one tami " mark says standing up and running out after him

I looked round the group very confused

**Eric POV**

I ran out and slam my hand against the nearest locker

I just stood there hitting it

God

I didn't even here mark walk up until he pulled my hands away from the locker

" dude what is going on with you "

" I love her dammit I love her and she thinks it was just a damn rough night and that's because I told her that but really

I am damn in love with her and you know what happened while I slept over

She moved my hands further down to land on her ass and when she turned round to cuddle more into me during her sleep her hand was at my crotch and then we started arguing in the morning and she says I flirt with other girls I haven't flirted with any damn girls for the past 2 years because I have been in love with her and I'm just pissed off all the time

And then she goes and puts herself in damn hospital because she decided she was gonna smash some damn glass and walk around without covering up her cuts

And dammit I couldn't even kiss her when she woke up in that hospital I couldn't even kiss her

I had to settle to a kiss on her damn forehead as she was fucking unconscious and I'm pissed off okay so I'm sorry for shouting at you guys but I am pissed off " I say angrily

And then I slam my hand against the lockers again

We heard someone gasping at the end of the hall but by the time we looked whoever it was , was gone

" dude I'm sorry "

" yeah no fucking shit God I just need to calm down " I say

" why don't we go see if coach will let you throw some footballs and use the weights because anyway we have P.E next " he says I nod in agreement and we walk to the coaches office

He of course lets us because he knew how pissed I was and it would be extra practice

**Tami POV**

I was just about to head to the bus when someone was shouting my name I turned round to see Chelsea running up to me

" you know how I went to check on the boys " she says

" yeah "

" I heard some much stuff that I want to talk to you about but I can't but I so want to " she says giggling and screaming

" calm down its fine just leave it be I don't want to hear what they were talking about

Probably a new whore he likes " I say

She giggles

" it so was not a whore but it was someone he likes " she says

I nod my head " okay right Chelsea I gotta go catch my bus but see you tomorrow " I say

She nods her head and I run to catch my bus

And I see it drive right past me and down the street and the pain of my Cuts were starting to get worse

I knew eric was at training

So I just sat on the floor next to his truck until he eventually came out

He gave me a confused look as he walked up to the truck

His bag with his kit in it thrown over his shoulder

" what's wrong tami "

" I missed my bus and I couldn't walk home because the pain in my cuts has been getting worse for the past hour and a half and I don't have my tablets because I was meant to be at home

I waited on you hoping you would drive me home " I say

He smiles " get in the damn truck " he says and helps me up

I climb in and so does he

He was driving when he reached over and held my hand

I laced our fingers together

He rubbed soothing patterns on my thumb

" is your pain really really sore "

" no no not really really sore but it is painful but you doing that helps " I say

He smirks

" well I don't have a problem with it either " he says

I smile

" you gonna get me home quick or you just gonna take your time " I say

He laughs " why I like driving around with you " he says

I smile and squeeze his hand

" I like driving around with you too but I'm hungry and I need to get my medication "

" oh right yeah let's get you home " he says and he speeds up very quickly

With the new speed we were at my house very quickly

I climb out the truck and smile at him as I shut the door

" see you tomorrow " I say and I turn round and walk into my house

The first thing I did was take my medication because damn it hurt everywhere


	6. it was now or never

**A few weeks later**

_I was putting my stuff in my locker during lunch and the corridor was empty no one was there except from me and eric _

_I turned round from putting my stuff in the locker and I leaned the back of my head against it closing it shut _

_I locked up at him and he was in deep thought _

_His eyes on my lips _

_I snapped my fingers in front of his eyes and he came back to reality _

_But before I could even say anything his lips were on mine and we were in a very passionate kiss _

_After the initial shock I kissed back and wrapped my arms around the back of his neck _

_And his hands moved to my hips as he pressed me further back into the lockers during the kiss _

_I was still in so much shock but damn the kiss was hot he was a good kisser _

And then I felt a thud

I opened my eyes and saw I was lying on the floor

It was just a dream and a hell of a good one

But damn he was just my close friend

You know I find myself telling myself that often but c'mon it feels like there is this crazy weird hot energy going on between us

And it was driving me insane

I climbed up off the floor and locked at my clock

It was only 3am I still had time to sleep and damn that felt good

I climbed back into bed and curled myself into a cocoon with the covers

And I fell back asleep

**Eric pov **

I woke up again with another dream of kissing her damn

I get these dreams constantly all the time and now I'm getting worried cause I'm sensing this total crazy hot energy between us

But all I could think about constantly was how damn hot and sexy she looks

I mean don't judge me I am a teenage boy and she is a hell of a hot girl

I mean I love her for so many different things but looking hot is a bonus

Her hips are curvy and her ass is god it's heaven

She has amazing boobs and her legs are long and sexy

And then you come to her face and damn she's pretty

Her hair God I just want to run my fingers through it all day

Wait ? what? you see what I mean

I snap back into reality when my alarm clock starts bleeping like crazy next to me

I hit the snooze button and I get ready for another day of torture

Because all I want to do is kiss her and I can't

When I got to school and opened my locker

I heard her and Chelsea talking

" yeah I know but in the dream eric keeps on kissing me against these damn lockers and I can't get it out of my head " she says

And I smirk so she is having these dreams too

Maybe I should try it tonight , I should kiss her yeah that's what I'm gonna do

Tonight was the night where we go on our weekly walks anyway

I shut my locker and walked to my history class which actually was pretty interesting

**Later that day **

I drove to Tami's

She lives kinda far away from most houses

Her house is surrounded by fields and woods and it was autumn time which happened to be her favourite season

She loved going on walks in the woods during autumn

It is the most beautiful thing you could see , she gets so mesmerised in the beauty of autumn

And she just has this permanent big grin on her face

I parked my dads truck and i climbed out

I just walked into her house I mean we have been best friends since we were like 4 and this is like a second home

I say hi to Mrs Hayes as I pass her in the hallway

And I walk straight to Tami's room

I knock on the door

" it's just me tami " I say and I open it

She was standing looking in the mirror

In her very short shorts that she sleep in

And she was looking at the scar on her leg from the cut with the glass

When she sees me she immediately covers it

" eric go out just give me a minute " she says

She was really self conscious of the scar it was quite a big one

I doesn't change anything about her or make her ugly in any way

She still looks sexy as hell

" tami if it's about the scar then don't even bother telling me to leave " I say

" eric just go the now , just go sit in the living room or whatever just go " she says

" tami "

" I'm being serious now go sit in the living room or just leave and don't come back " she says her voice getting angrier

" it is a scar tami just a scar not even a bad scar , it is just a scar and you going all self conscious and closing me out isn't going to help anyone

You think pushing me away is gonna work then something's going wrong because there is no way I'm leaving you alone

Your my best friend " I say

" eric please just please " she begs I nod my head and I back out of her room I close the door and slide down the other side of the door

Soon after the bedroom door opened and I fell backwards and landing at her feet she laughs as she puts out her hand for me I grab hold of her hand and pull my self up

" you ready to go " I ask

" yeah umm can you grab my jacket from my wardrobe while I go get my shoes on at the front door " she says walking past me heading to the door

I walk in her room and head for her wardrobe

When I slide the wardrobe open something fell I looked down to see her black lacy thong

Oh god what was she trying to do kill me

But it has feel from a gap in the wall where she was obviously trying to hide it

I grab her coat and I take one last look at her panties then I walk to catch up with her at the front door

We started walking through the woods and she was just mesmerised

" look eric look how beautiful it is you just there is nothing else like it

The most beautiful thing I've ever seen " she says

I smile at her wide eyed look

" oh no I could think of someone else " I say

And she turns round to face me

" what one of your whores "

" oh no " I say

" and talking about this how would your mother like to know that you have black lacy thongs "

she snaps her head round to face me in shock

" you went looking through my wardrobe all you had to do was grab my coat which was the first thing in their "

" it fell okay it did I opened the wardrobe it fell in front of me "

" God that's embarrassing " she says turning her head away from me

I laugh and I speed up to walk next to her

" you actually think someone could be more beautiful than this " she asks

" definitely " I say with confidence

" what who Amber? Stacy? Chelsea? "

" oh no someone in your house "

" eww eric seriously shelley? Please don't say you like shelley cause that would be the most disgusting thing ever "

" no no no definitely not shelley " I say

" it's your mum you know me and her just have this bond , she just loves me the right way " I say as a joke

She turns round and pushes me away playfully

As she was bursting out with laughter

" I'm serious eric " she says

" you god I figured you would've got that one easy

God your beautiful and yes even more beautiful than autumn " I say

A light blush spreads on her cheeks

" oh yeah cause I'm just a naive girl " she says laughing taking the Micky out of my words

I laugh " cmon I didn't mean it like that "

She stopped walking and turned to face me square on , it was now or never

" how did you mean it then " she asks

" how could you not have seen how long I have wanted to do this " I finish saying then i lean down and press my lips to hers


	7. i never expected it to be that good

" how could you not have seen how long I have wanted to do this " I finish saying then i lean down and press my lips to hers she kisses back almost instantly and the kiss becomes serious and passionate

And God It felt electric she was a hell of a good kisser damn

I move my hands to tangle in her hair and hers go round my neck playing with the hair at the back of my neck

I moved my hands from her hair to her waist as the kiss continues

My hands slowly move down to her ass she smiles through the kiss and eventually when we had run out of breath we pulled apart

And I smiled at her

" I never imagined it would be that good " I say

She laughs " you will just use any excuse to put your hands on my ass" she says smiling

" but I have to admit it's not that bad" she says and at this I laugh

" I had this big speech prepared to tell you how much I love you but I think that kiss managed okay " I say

" what if I want to hear the big speech " she asks smiling at me

" okay okay give me a second " I say she smiles her twinkly eye smile

" I love you tami I love you and I have been in love with you for the past two years and God It killed me not being able to just grab you and kiss you and when you were in hospital the fact that I just had to settle with a kiss on the forehead while you were unconscious nearly killed me

And I think your sexy God your sexy and your beautiful and your smart and independent and God I love everything about you even if you act naive sometimes that's just because your optimistic

And when you said that I flirted with other girls it pissed me off because I have not flirted with anyone other than you in the past two years

And God tami Hayes I love you " I finish saying

I look at her and she smiles

" I wasn't unconscious , and I love you too and that was a damn nice speech" she says

" will your mum let me stay in your bed now " I ask cheekily

" well what mother doesn't know can't hurt her right " she says and she leans up kissing me on the lips I put my hand at the back of her neck holding her head still , holding her lips as close to mine as I could

I pulled back smiling

" that's never gonna get old " I say grinning like a little boy

She laughed and put her hand in mine lacing our fingers together and she pulled me along

I squeezed her hand and she squeezed back

It felt good holding her hands and we walked the other way heading back towards her house

Once we got at a distance where you could see the house

I pulled across next to the trees and I pushed her against one of the tree barks

Moving my lips down to hers and kissing her roughly and She was kissing back with the same amount of force and damn it was hot

I ran my tongue over her bottom lip begging for entrance and she let me in

And our tongues were swirling in the Dance for dominance and it felt like we had be doing this all our life's

When we pulled apart she was smiling and out of breath

" I always wondered why people do that all the time but if it's like that damn no wonder they do " she says

I laugh " I just got it all i mean a good kisser , good looks , good genes, definitely good man parts I mean just wait till you see that " I say in my cocky playful way

She laughs and hits my arm

" shut up c'mon lets go " she says and we walk side by side our sides occasionally bumping together and our hands would skim past each other as we walked towards the house

" eric are you staying for dinner " Mrs Hayes asked as we walked in the house

" oh Mrs Hayes no need to go through any extra trouble for me I should probably get going " I say

**Tami pov **

" oh Mrs Hayes no need to go through any extra trouble for me I should probably get going " he says and I smile at him

" okay " I say

" I will see you tomorrow " he says winking at me and waving as he walked out

I heard his truck reverse out the drive and I leant against the hall

Wall for support as I felt my knees go wobbly when I thought about his kisses God he was a good kisser

That's literally all I want to do from now on is just kiss him

I sunk to the ground my back against the wall

As I went into a day dream a big smile plastered on my face

After dinner I sat in the living room with mum and shelley but at 10 I just went to my room and laid down on my bed

I heard my phone go off as I got a text I reached across and flipped the screen up it was eric

**E: Can't stop thinking about that kiss**

_T: And which one would that be_ " I text back teasing him

**E: Definitely the end one**

_T: That was a pretty damn good kiss _

**E: It was pretty damn amazing **

_T: Yeah it was_

**E: I got homework and I need to go over the playbook so I will see you tomorrow**

_T: Uh okay see you tomorrow_

I put my phone down and 5 mins later I got another text I looked at it

**E: I love you tami**

I smiled

_T: I love you too eric_ I text back and then I turn off my phone

I just lay there smiling a big wide smile

I knew mum would be in her bed by now just resting

I stood up and walked through to her room

She was the closest thing I had in my family

I used to be really close to my dad but he is in Afghanistan fighting in the war

He is amazing but my mum never does really compare to him

God I miss him

I could just imagine him frowing at the thought of eric staying in my bed

And I could imagine him checking every 5 mins to make sure eric wasn't making any passes at me

Him and my mum argue a lot they do really love each other

But when I'm older I want a different marriage

I want a marriage where we love each other so damn much that it's hard to keep our hands off each other, to know that no matter what whatever was going on I could come home to that man

And a family it would be a small family but we would have one

And the kids would never doubt the fact that their mum and dad were soulmates

I snap out of my thoughts as I reach the door of my mums room

I slowly open the door and she looks up at me

I walk over and climb in with her

She turns round and wraps her arms around me tight holding me close


	8. mother talks

She turns round and wraps her arms around me tight holding me close

" mum he says he loves me like really loves me and oh mum I love him too god he is perfect and he loves me " I say

She nods her head smiling

It was funny how I didn't even say his name and she knew who I was talking about

" oh tami that boy has been in love with you for years " she says

I chuckle

" why did you let him stay over then"

" because you know sometimes you can be so naive tami " she says

I smile

" that's what he says "

" exactly you know I sat next to him in that hospital room

And he just oh god he was a mess

He kept on saying it was his fault and all because he was annoyed that you didn't love him back

And God he kissed your forehead so naturally and it was killing him not to kiss you you could see it

I felt so sorry for the poor boy " she says

I smile

" he kisses my forehead when I'm asleep and he whispers how lucky he is to have me and he thinks I'm asleep but I hear it all " I say

I cuddle into her more

" he whispered once that he wants to have a future with me. And that he wants kids with me and he said how beautiful the kids would be and how good a mum I would be

He wants a future " I say

Mum nods

" he does want future with you tami he always has

You know I like that boy he's good " she says

" he is good and he's a good kisser a really good kisser " I say

I look up at her shocked expression she nudges my arm

" you kissed "

" yeah he was gonna say a big speech but then I think the kiss did everything he was gonna say but don't worry I still made him say the speech to me after "

" like a proper kiss "

" yes mum like a proper kiss , like a casually moving his hands down to my ass , and like a lot of tongue kiss " I say

Her eyes widen

" tami Hayes " she says shocked I laughed

" what he's a good kisser and you just said he was a good boy "

" he is a good boy but tongues already" she says her expression was still stuck in the shocked state

I laughed

" it's not like I haven't kissed a boy before remember I dated mo I didn't go past making out though eric thinks I did though " I say

" he always hated that boy , he used to come to the door for you and you were always away with that boy

I think eric hung out here with you once in those 6 months and that's strange because he comes round every day " she says I nod

She was right God I regret doing that to him

" I know i still guilty about that one" I say

She nods her head and strokes my hair

" I know darling " she says

" can I stay in here tonight mum " I ask yawning

" yeah sure we need to go to sleep now though especially cause you have school tomorrow " she says

I nod and curl up against her and she pulls the covers over us

And I fall asleep in the protection of my mothers arms


	9. hooking up

When I woke up shelley was prodding my arm

Holding the house phone in her hand

" it's for you " she says and I take it out of her hands rubbing my eyes

" hello " I say groggily

" morning , the advantages of me being your boyfriend as that I pick you up and take you to school be ready in about an hour " he says

I smile " oh boyfriend are you "

" yeah it sounds nice coming from your mouth "

" so does that mean that I am your girlfriend " I say

I could hear him smiling through the phone

" yeah I guess it does , cause I mean you kiss me like that and it's hard to not start dating " he says

I laugh " I will see you in an hour and you know 5 minutes " I say

" oh right see Ya " he says and hangs up

I climb out of bed and get dressed and ready

By the time I walk into the kitchen and grab a piece of toast

He was walking in the front door

He leant against the kitchen door frame

Smiling at me

I smiled back

" I'm just coming " I say and I quickly eat the toast

Shelley was sitting at the breakfast table with mum

I walked over and kissed mums check and then I walked over to him

I grabbed his hand and laced our fingers together

He looks down at me and smiles

" OH MY GOD MUM TAMI AND ERIC ARE HOLDING HANDS " shelley screams

I laugh

" shelley i'm right next to you no need to shout " my mum says

"Yeah shelley you saw that what about this " I say I wrap my arm around the back of his neck and pull his lips down to mine

He kisses me and I kiss back

I heard shelley gasp

And I smiled into the kiss eventually pulling back

I grab hold of his hand again

" c'mon we gotta go " I say pulling him out the door

" love you guys see you later " I shout through to mum and shelley as we walk out the door

As we climb in the truck

He smirks at me

" well that was certainly something" he says

" yeah well mum already knew so might as well show shelley " I say laughing

" I'm certainly not complaining " he says smiling as he drives towards the school

" you have no reason to complain " I say

He laughs " exactly "

I had my hands folding in my lap so he moved his hand across to reach mine after a while he moved his hand to my thigh

Just holding his hand their then he rubbed circles with his thumb

Just casually it was a sweet gesture it made me smile

Once we got to school and climbed out his truck he came round to my side and we walked into school holding hands

I heard the gasps and the whispers from the people we walked past

Once we got to out lockers I put my stuff in my bag and I closed it

I pulled him over close to me

" not that I'm abusing you or anything but if their whispering might as well give them something to whisper about " I say

He smiles

Leaning forward and kissing me passionately I kissed back and put my hand around the back of his neck

And he put one hand against the locker so that he didn't squash me and then one on my hip

It was kind of a make out session and the only reason we pulled back was because we heard

Owen and mark wolf whistling at us

I pulled away smirking at him

I put my hand on the side of his face rubbing my finger over it and then I pull back we turn our heads sideways to face our friends

And seeing them all give their money to mark and Chelsea

I laugh " what is going on "

" we were betting on how long it would be for you two to hook up " mark says

I laugh

" who says we are hooking up " I ask

" well considering you guys barely even touched hands before and now you are making out against lockers

I think it's kinda obvious " owen says

I laugh

" we have touched a lot more than hands before " I say and we walk down the hall to class laughing at their shocked faces

They catch up behind us quickly

Firing questions like when how where

" ass , crotch and thighs " I say

Now they were all gaping by the time we got into class

Once it was finally interval

The questions were being fired again

I sit down at our usual table

" right lets get this sorted " I say

" his hands on my ass as we slept

My hand on his crotch at some point during the night and he used to rub his thumb in soothing circles on my thigh as we were sitting in a totally non sexual way " I say

" damn guys " owen says

We all laugh and soon the bells was going for us to go back to class


	10. missing in action

**A month later**

Me and eric had now being dating for a month

Wow

It was lunch time and me and eric were outside

Near the side where the trees and stuff were

I was pressed against the school wall and we were making out

He ran his tongue along the bottom of my lip and I let him in

Our tongues were swirling in the dance of dominance

He was kissing me full on with passion and heat and God it was God

I kissed back with the same force

My phone started ringing in my pocket

" tami your phone " he says pulling back a bit

" just leave it " I say and then I claim his mouth as mine again

We continued this for 5 mins but my phone was still going

I pulled back from the kiss and I answered my phone

Leaning forward and pecking his lips softly as I held the phone to my ear

It was Eric's mum her and my mum were very close

" oh hi mrs taylor , I'm sorry were you wanting eric " I say

He gives me s confused look and I shrug my shoulders

" oh no tami there is something I need to tell you that your mother can't quite say the now "

" what's wrong , what's going on "

" tami I'm sorry I'm so so sorry but it's your dad he .. He is missing in action im sorry so so sorry " she says my Eyes go wide

" hows my mum " I ask

" oh honey she umm she's not doing so well but how are you "

" have you told shelley " I asked

" yeah I will tell her after school I just I thought you should know " she says

" okay uh thank you for telling me and watching over my mum for me "

I say and I hang up

I look up at him and tears filled my vision

Oh god my dad was missing during a war what if he was dead then he was never gonna walk me down the aisle or be a grandad

He wasn't gonna see me graduate

He wasn't gonna see any of it because he's probably dead

I burst into tears and I was full on crying

Tears streaming from my eyes

He kisses my forehead

" oh no tami what's wrong " he says trying to wipe away the tears but they just keep on flowing

He pulls me to his chest

I bury my face into his chest and he wraps his arms around me tight I cling to his t shirt as if my life depended on it

" oh no Tami what's wrong babe "

" my dads missing in the action " I mutter through the tears

My voice was so quiet so scared like that I didn't even recognise it as my own

He just stood there and held me as I sobbed through his t shirt

" c'mon we are taking you home " he says

And we start walking his arms wrapped around me holding me tight

His hands were keeping me walking because otherwise I would be a crumpled sobbing pile on the floor

We walked past the group they knew where we were , they knew what we were doing

" what eric did you bite her tongue in your make out session " mark says and eric stops and turns round to the group

" no I didn't " he says through clenched teeth

" then what's wrong, tami what's wrong " they ask

" my dads missing in action , he's missing during a war " I mutter and then the pain and emotion hits me again and I start sobbing more and more

They all huddle round and soon it was a group hug

I pulled away from them and i surprisingly it was mark that stepped towards me and wrapped me in his arms

I cling to him

" thank you " I say through tears

" I've got you , your family " he says and he kisses my forehead

He pulls back from the hug and eric steps forward again and we walk away me clinging to him

We walk out the doors and climb in his truck

I think more about my dad and I lean forward having a muffled scream

And the tears were just pouring

He reached over and held my hand

" i'm here for you tami " he says

I nod " I know, I know " I say I grip hold of his hand tighter

He pulls up at my house

And I climb out as quick as I could and I run into the house as fast as I could

I followed the cries and I found my mum crying in bed

I climbed in next to her and I hugged her tight

" oh tami " she cries out I hug her tight and tears start falling again

" I'm sorry mum , I miss him already he has to be okay he has to be we need him " I say

" I know , I miss him too " she says

I look up at eric and his mum standing at the door

" eric you guys can go " I mutter through the tears as I cling to my sobbing mother

" I'm not leaving " eric says

His mum tries to convince him to leave but he won't budge

He just stands at the door watching over me


	11. he just held her like he should

**Eventually my mum falls asleep and I lie her head back against the pillow and I pull the covers up over her **

**I climb out of the bed slowly and I walk over to eric **

**" I don't want to think about that right now " I say **

**He nods " it's understandable " **

**" okay then " I say and I lean up giving him a kiss a passionate one and he kisses me back and I can't help but wrap my arms around him **

**The kiss turned into a real passionate one **

**Against the door frame of my mums bedroom **

**That was disturbing so I pulled his arm and him away from the door **

**I kissed back again deepening the kiss we walked slowly towards my bedroom our lips still connected in a passionate kiss **

**He pushed my door open blindly and then he moved me over to my bed **

**Lying me down on it and kissing me deeply **

**I moved my hand up to run along the side of his face**

**He pulls back from the kiss leaving me breathless **

**He wipes the tears stains on my face with his thumb **

**" I love you " he says **

**" I love you too " **

**" why don't you take a nap " he suggests **

**" stay with me " **

**" I wasn't gonna leave , I'm never gonna leave " he says **

**And we sort our selves so that he is flat on his back and my head is on his chest his arms around me with the covers over us **

**" if he never does come home , he liked you he thought you were good , he would be happy with me picking a good man like you " I say **

**Eric pulls me closer to him **

**" well if he doesn't come home , I promise to take care of you for the rest of my life " he says and I smile **

**" good " I say and soon I was falling asleep **

**I woke up screaming **

**I had a nightmare that my dad was shot right in front of me **

**I was a mess and I shot right up in bed **

**Crying **

**Eric sat up and kissed my shoulder and we both laid down **

**He pulled me close and he kisses my forehead wiping away my tears with his thumbs **

**" I'm here shh shh " he whispers **

**" I'm sorry , what time is it " I ask **

**He looks across at the clock **

**" 4 o'clock " he says **

**" oh crap " I exclaim jumping out of bed **

**" shelley comes home like now eric , it's fine you just go home you must have homework and revising to do " I say **

**He shakes his head **

**" I'm not leaving not until I know your at least doing a little bit better and you can't even have a sleep without big nightmares , you are not fine " he says **

**I go through to my mums room **

**To see her blindly staring at the clock **

**She was daydreaming **

**" mum " I said **

**She snapped out of it and then we heard the front door open **

**" mum where are you " she shouts running in the house happily **

**She froze when she saw eric standing at my mums room door and then she walked in and she stared at us **

**Her smile dropping **

**" what's going on " she asks **

**" uh shelley dad he is umm he is missing in action " I say **

**" what what does that mean he is okay though right " **

**" shelley that's the thing we don't know cause he is missing " I say e**

**A tear falls down her face **

**And she starts shaking with tears **

**Her knees look like they are gonna buckle but eric holds onto her **

**Keeping her standing **

**She cuddles into him and he strokes her hair **

**He is so tall that he could pass as an adult **

**There isn't even a hint of jealousy in me when I watch him comfort my little sister **

**If anything it makes me see how great a dad he would be actually **

**I stand up from mums bed and I walk over to her pulling her in to cuddle me instead **

**I look up at him smiling **

**I lean down and I make her look me in the eye **

**I wipe her tears **

**" we have to keep hope , he might be okay , he might be fighting his way to make it back us we don't know anything shelley but we have to keep hope " I say **

**She nods her head and runs to lie down next to my mum **

**" I will just shut the door for you guys" I say as me and eric step out of my mums room shutting the bedroom door **

**" I'm exhausted , you should go home you got school tomorrow " I say **

**He begins to shake his head and I hold his chin so that his head is still and he is looking at me **

**I tilt his face down and I press my lips to his **

**I pull back **

**" I love love how much you wanna stay but you can't fix this, I can't fix this nobody can and you need to go home and lie down so go I love you and I will speak to you tomorrow " I say **

**He sighs " fine okay but I will check on you tomorrow " **


	12. he was home

**A week later **

I was sitting in the living room watching the news

When an urgent news update showed

7 missing soldiers had been found and they were alive

I started jumping up and down and screaming tears running down my face

My mum quickly runs in

" what what's wrong tami "

" mum look " I point towards the telly

She looks up at me and smiles tears running down her face as well

An hour later we got a phone call

The army were telling us that they were sending him home safe and alive

He was gonna be home in 2 days and we were gonna go get him at the airport

My dad was alive

I phoned eric and I was basically screaming my happiness at him

He gave me support and he was happy too

The two days couldn't come quicker i mean hurry up already

Now we were leaving the house just to go get him

Eric with us his arm around my waist laying on the small of my back

Mum and shelley in front of us

But we turned to walk to the car and then someone slowly walked out in front of us

Standing in front of the car door

I started screaming and so did mum and shelley

Dad was standing there in his uniform his bag thrown over his shoulder

His short hair shining , his smile was even bigger I ran towards him and he wrapped his arms around me

Holding me tight , i cried into his shoulder

" I've missed you so much dad " I say

He had tears running down his face too

" I love you tami " he says and then mum and shelley came running forward

Wrapping their arms around me and my dad and we were having a family group hug

Tears falling from everybody's eyes

We pulled back and I let mum and Shelley get their hugs

Mum kissed him hard on the lips and it would have been horrifying if it wasn't for these circumstances

I step back towards eric and I hug him tight smiling

He wraps his arms around me tightly

I pull back and kiss him lightly on the lips

" he's home he's safe " I say smiling he smiles back

" yes he is " he says and I turn back around to face my dad

He stands next to me and then eric put his hand on the small of my back

I look up at eric and he smiles back at me

He kisses my forehead and I smile at him

" go say hello to your dad " he says but when I turned my head to run up to my dad again

He was standing in front of us and he was glaring at eric

My dad has been in the army so long that he hasn't actually ever met eric since he was a little child

He won't recognise him

I unwrapped Eric's arm from my waist and I stepped forward placing my hands on my dads Chest pushing him back and away from eric

But he planted his feet flat on the ground not moving

" dad just lets calm down " I say

My mum walks up and holds my dad back

He's really not an aggressive type but I am his baby girl and eric is my boyfriend who he just met

Eric steps forward and me and my mum move out of the way

Eric puts his hand out and my dad shakes his hand

" I kept your girls safe for you, I made sure shelley and tami were safe and when you were missing i supported them for you

Your girls were fine " he says looking my dad in the eye and I can't help but smile

Dad looks at him and then he pulls him into a hug

" thank you " I heard him whisper

Then they pulled back and dad nodded at him

Eric walks back over to me and puts his arm back around me

" hey that's still not cool " my dad says and I laugh as eric slowly slids his arm away

" cmon you guys lets get inside " my mum says

And we walk inside

" I love you " he says as me and eric lie in bed together

We were just lying down together on my bed

We were lying on our sides facing each other

I lean forward and kiss him , he kisses back and it turns into a makeout session

He was leaning over me and my hands were in his hair

One of his hands against the mattress so that he doesn't squash me and another one in my hips

His tongue in my mouth mines in his

"YOU BETTER GET OFF MY DAUGHTER RIGHT NOW " we hear screamed

I pull back from his lips to peek my head to the side and I saw my dad standing at the door

I just laughed and I laughed even more when Eric's eyes shot open wide and his face went red

I kissed his lips again

" dad just give us 2 more minutes " I ask kissing him again

" tami cmon stop it , eric get off her " he says

I laugh and pull back

I kiss his lips softly and I push him off me

He lies down next to me

I laugh at his red face

I looked up at my dad

" yes father " I say all innocent and sweetly

" tami seriously behave and I swear to god eric taylor if you touch my daughter again I will kick your ass

Army style " my dad says and I laugh

" oh dad eric will never touch me again not even gonna hold my hand " I say laughing

My dad leaves and shuts the bedroom door

And I laugh and cuddle into eric

He doesn't move his hands to wrap them around me so I look up at him and he is lying as still as he Can and he looks shit scared

" eric he was joking " I say and he smiles and wraps them around me

I pull the covers over us and we fall asleep

**Paul's pov(tami dad)**

I peeked in her room to check on them too

God I had missed so much of her life

I peeked my head in and saw her cuddled into him fast asleep

He kissed her forehead " damn I'm so lucky to have you I love you tami " he mutters and then he closes his eyes to sleep

I smile she was loved and she was loved well

And I turned round and left the room


	13. it was so strange i wasn't used to this

**Back to tami pov ( sorry for the change all the time ) **

When I woke up , I looked at the clock and saw it was 4 in the morning

I unwrapped Eric's arms from around me and I stood up walking through

To the kitchen to get a glass of water

When i got there though I saw my dad sitting at the table drinking some water too

I smiled , I've never had this before , I have never found my dad drinking some water in the kitchen

He was never home and now he was

I sat down next to him at the table

At the seat right next to his

He held my hand in his

" he's nice , he's a good boy I like him , I've always liked him even when he was like 4 walking around the house

Eric taylor wow "

" thank you dad" I say I put my head on his shoulder

" still not gonna be happy with you making out with him , but he is a very good boy "

" well dad I hate to break it to you but he is a very good kisser we ain't stopping that anytime soon " I say

He laughs

" every time I was sent a picture of my stunning girls I couldn't help but think how I couldn't keep the boys off of you " he says

As soon as he mentions the army

I grip his hand tight

He looks down at me and the tears just start falling

" hey hey don't cry I'm here " he says pushing his chair back and pulling me onto his knee and he hugs me to him tight

I cry into his shoulder

" I missed you so much and when you went missing I thought I just I thought I was never gonna see you again , I thought you weren't gonna walk me down the aisle or for you to see any possible grandchildren

I just I thought you were gone " I say sobbing into his shoulder

" I'm right here tami , I'm not going anywhere "

" I was so worried " i say

" you think about marriage and kids with eric , a future with him " he asks

I wipe my eyes and look up at him

I couldn't help smiling at the image of me and Eric's kids

" yeah I do , I really love him dad I really love him and he loves me too " I say

" you girl are gonna give me a heart attack " he says

I laugh

Then we hear stumbling and I look at the door

Eric was standing there wiping his eyes

" you alright I woke up and you weren't there " he says in his sleep filled voice

" yeah , I'm fine just go back to bed I will be there in a minute " I say

But my dad stops me he kisses my forehead and tells me to go to bed

I hug him tight and i walk forward grabbing hold of Eric's hand

" let's go to bed " I say

He nods and we walk back to bed

I curl up against him and he wraps his arms around me protectively

And I fall asleep surrounded in safety and hope

When I woke up the next morning it was too the beeping of my alarm clock

I hit it

" hey eric , I'm not going to school today I am spending the day here with my dad but you have to go and at some point your gonna have to go to your own house " I say smiling

He cuddles back into the pillow

I laugh and I kiss his forehead no response

I kiss his nose and his eyes flutter a little

Then I kiss his lips and he kisses back hungrily

I laugh smiling against his mouth

But before I knew it we were properly kissing

I pulled back when I needed to catch a breath smiling

" you need to go " I say

" I will go in late " he says

I laugh and hit his arm

" Fine but your phoning your mum and I am not staying in this bed with you" I say

" I will phone my mum , let me go get the phone " he says jumping up and running to the house phone

I laugh and I smile goofily at him when he walks back into my room on the phone to his mum

" mum I was up all night with tami , she had such bad nightmares and we are both so tired

She is having the day off to spend with her dad so I can I just go in late about interval " he says smiling at me

His thumbs up

" thanks mum , yeah I will tell her you asked " he says hanging up

" my mum told me to ask you if your okay and If you want a therapy session " he says

I laugh and throw the pillow at him

" your are so bad , and terrible " I say

Getting off the bed about to walk past him when he stopped me

" I am very bad " he says pressing his lips against mines

I smile against his mouth and I give him a soft kiss then I pull back

And push him back a bit

He laughs " c'mon please kiss me tami Hayes " he says

I bit my lip and smile " not yet , go sleep and I will wake you up in time to go round to your house and get ready for school

I'm gonna go spend time with my dad" I say

He walks past me and lies down on my bed

He looked so adorable

I ran forward and pressed my lips softly to his then I pulled back stroking his cheek

" you look so damn adorable " I say

Then I turn round and walk out of my room

Laughing at him groaning in playful frustration


	14. you are meant to be asleep

I walk into the kitchen and my mum and dad were kissing

That was a surprise , I did not expect that

I clear my throat very loudly

They pull back laughing

" aren't you meant to be at school " dad asks

" no I'm spending the day with you and Eric's going to school at interval " I say

" and you were just giving me a lecture on kissing eric

Pot kettle black " I say he laughs

" fine , fine why don't you have some breakfast tami and I will get changed and then we can spend time together" he says

I nod and i get the cereal out of the cupboard while he walks out the kitchen to get dressed

" a kiss like a real kiss" i say imitating my mum's voice taking the micky out of what she said to me not that long ago

she laughs and sits down next to me at the table

about 10 mins later my dad walked through all dressed

" so what you wanting to do today" he asks

" well in about an hour i need to wake eric up then you can decide what we do " i say

" what about throwing around a football "

" if we do that there would be no point in sending eric away to school you do know he is quarterback now that Mo left"

" well at least he is putting his arm to good use and not just using it to hold you " he says

i blush " hey you shouldn't have walked into my room last night "

" you shouldn't have been doing what you were doing " he says i blush even more

" what on earth happened last night " my mum asks pure horror covering her face

i laugh " he just walked in on me and eric making out on my bed

and he went all army dad style on eric " i say she sighs a breath of relief

" and your daughter would not stop kissing this boy even when i was telling her to stop , she just continued to stuff her tongue down his throat " he says

i smile " dad i swear if you ever knew how great he is at kissing i mean oh my he is good i wasn't going to stop just because you were telling me too "

" c'mon tami don't traumatize me for the rest of my life " he says cringing

i laughed

"i can't help it why don't we just make an agreement you don't just walk into my room especially when eric is over which is probably like 99.99% of the time "

" how am i meant to know what's going on between you two"

" dad the whole point is you don't "

" what if you two are doing something i don't want you doing"

" oh c'mon seriously we haven't even had sex yet, i haven't had sex with anyone yet i'm still a virgin dad god you're so embarrassing" i say going bright red in the face

he spat out the coffee he was drinking , spitting it everywhere

" jesus tami its not even 11 o'clock in the damn morning i didn't want to hear that"

" well you started it , im going to get changed " i say standing up and walking to my room

Eric was lying on his back fast asleep

so i figured i would just get changed in there i mean he was asleep

so I pulled out a pair of my secret thongs and my matching bras, my mum would have a heart attack and probably ground me for forever if she knew i had all this underwear, she is a very religious woman and it basically causes her to have a battle with herself whenever eric stays

but i am damn stubborn and if he is not allowed to sleep in my bed then she better get a couch with a pull out bed in my room

i got out the rest of my clothes and when i had literally just pulled on my new pair of underwear i heard his voice and i grinned that sneaky little thing

" i have a very good view right now, you know i love that underwear on you " eric says and i spin round to face him giving him what he wants

" you are meant to be asleep, not watching me get changed" i say , he grins his little boyish grin

" you do look very sexy tami hayes" he says standing up and walking over to me, i laugh

"what are you doing eric taylor "

I say as he steps closer to me

he wraps his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him

i smiled looking up at him " what are you-" and i was shut

up by his lips pressing against mine

i smiled against his lips, kissing him back as hard as i can

he moves his hands down to grab my ass and i feel him smile against my mouth as he runs his hand over my ass again feeling the lace panties

he runs his tongue along my bottom lip begging for entrance and i was in the mood for teasing so i didn't give him entrance

he groaned and gripped my hips this time then i let him in our tongues swirled in a fight for dominance

i pulled back from the kiss and he groaned even louder this time i laughed

" you have to go to school and i need to get dressed to go out with my dad, we're gonna go for a walk around the woods, throw around the football and then he is gonna take me to get something to eat" i say

he sighs " this is so unfair, you are going to do everything i love to do with you but your doing it with your dad and i have to go to school" he says

" hey tomorrow we can do it together okay i promise, but you really need to go home and get ready and i need to get dressed" i say stroking his cheek with my thumb and i placed a chaste kiss on his lips

he stepped back and let his eyes run down my body one more time then he looked up at my eyes

" will i see you tomorrow at school?" he asks

i smile " yeah now go get ready in the bathroom and let me change in peace " i say and he walks out smiling

i quickly got ready and i gave him a quick kiss as he left

i walked into the kitchen

" you ready to go?" i ask pulling my boots on

" yeah lets go " he says standing up and kissing my mom's cheek


	15. just to show my love to you

we walk outside together

once we were at the woods with the autumn leaves falling i smiled

" you know this is my favourite season " he says

i grin

" mine too , the leaves falling and the crunching it makes when you stand on them, the gorgeous colour " i say

" your mom never really got it, she says a season is the same as the rest of the season but its not its breathtaking like nothing else in the world could possibly match its beauty every time i even saw just a leave or anything in war, i always thought of you , your hair reminds me of autumn the similar colours" he says i smile

" Eric he gets it, well he certainly understands i love it, you know the way we started going out was because our first kiss was here

i said something like autumn was the most beautiful thing i had ever saw and he said he could think of something and then he said me and then he kissed me " i say grinning

" so have you and eric always been like this easy going " he asks

" yeah i suppose other than like a couple of months ago when we had that huge fight and i ended up in the hospital"

"what he put you in the hospital" he questions his face going bright red with anger

" no no , we had this huge fight and he stormed out and i got really angry and i threw a glass cup across the room and when i went to pick it up i cut my leg and foot and my hand really deeply but because i was so distraught i only noticed the cut on my hand and they were bleeding really bad and i passed out cause i lost too much blood

mum donated blood and i got a blood transfusion but i'm okay

i was unconscious for a while mum says eric was distraught

he didn't put me in the hospital , i ended up putting myself in the hospital" i say

" do you hate me for not being here " he asks

i stop and i look at him

" sometimes i used to but i don't anymore

it was after i broke up with Mo when i really hated it because i had no men in my life, not even my dad i mean i had pushed eric away, i broke up with Mo cause he was cheating on me and you were in Iraq but Eric he helped , he made sure i was okay

he always does when you went missing in action he was there for all of us

he wouldn't leave my side always made sure i was comforted and he took care of all of mom's stuff and when we told shelley she nearly collapsed in tears and he just held her and he just wouldn't let go he just held her tight and it was as if he was holding her together like if he was to pull away she would just break into a million pieces

he's always there " i say

my dad smiles

" he's a good man, a very good man and i'm glad you guys were protected and safe even though i wasn't here " he says and i am nearly in tears

" can you take me for some food please " i begged

he laughed

" c'mon then lets go get you food " he says

i laugh and we turn round heading the other way

**THE NEXT DAY**

By the next day I was ready for school

I got ready and then when i was heading towards the bus i saw his car pulled up

I smiled as he got out of his truck

" i was just gonna get the bus, i didn't think you were picking me up" i say grinning as he pulls out a bouquet of roses for me

i smiled as he handed me them

" what are these for" i say smelling them

" what i can't be nice and just give my girlfriend flowers there doesn't have to be a reason" he says

i give him a quick kiss and then i run into the house and give the flowers to my mum to put in a vase then i run back and climb in his truck

he drives us to school and i could feel him watching me

something was going on

" what are you up to " i asked he smiled

" i'm not up to anything, why what are you thinking about"

"i'm thinking that my boyfriend randomly brings me flowers today and now he won't stop looking at me"

" you better get used to it, i'm always gonna randomly bring you flowers

i'm gonna do what our parents don't, i'm gonna show my love everyday, and i'm going to surprise you with flowers and nobody will ever doubt how much we love each other especially not you or me" he says i smile

" you know my dads favourite season is autumn too but my mum never understood it, she doesn't understand how one season can be so great and beautiful but you understand it

we are not the same as our parents" i say he nods

" now keep your eyes on the road i would like to get to school alive" i say he chuckles, with his boyish grin, his beautiful little grin. God i loved his smile

"hey are coming to my football game on friday" he asks

"well you know i'm not sure, i'm certain that's the day i spend with you know my other boyfriend" i say sarcastically

" oh i know, remembering the schedules between all of us boyfriends of yours must be really difficult" he says

i burst out laughing

"it is so difficult, thank you for understanding my difficulties with all my boyfriends" i say he laughs

" but seriously can i count on seeing my beautiful girlfriend in the stands" he asks turning his head to look at me

" well i suppose so, i'm just kidding of course i will be there i'm always gonna be there" i say he nods

then speeds up heading towards the school


	16. what was this?, were we fighting?

**after school**

I was walking out the schools doors towards the bus when Chelsea stopped me

"hey tami are you doing anything tonight " she asks

"umm i am meant to be going out with Eric tonight" i say

"it feels like we never have time together anymore you're always with eric i mean when was the last time i was at your house like 2 months ago" she says

"i know it does feel like it, you go home and get your stuff and you can stay over tonight

how does that sound, eric will understand" i say

she smiles nodding and she sprints off to her car

i swear i was like the only one in the group without a car but that was fine it just meant eric had to take me everywhere ,more time with my boyfriend

once i was home i was starting to panic, i had promised eric that we would have a date tonight

oh god i felt bad

he would be here soon he always just comes after he has changed so it was no surprise when i heard the door open i wasn't surprised to know it was him

He walked past the kitchen and living room straight into my room

he smiled when he saw me

"hey, you're not ready yet are we staying here for a bit" he asks

"well i'm staying here you're not "

" what" he asks his face puzzled

" umm chelsea says that we never spend any time together anymore because i'm always with you, so in about 20 mins she is coming round with her stuff and she is staying over

and i know we were meant to be going out together on a date but i don't want to do to her what i did to you with Mo, i don't want to ignore my friends just because i have a boyfriend"i say

" you promised"

"i know i did and i'm so sorry i just don't want to "

" i know i know you don't want to hurt her like you hurt me but you do know they're my friends too"

"i know "

" it's funny you didn't seem to care when it came to hurting me but you know you are doing everything to prevent her from getting hurt and everybody else

but you know why bother to care about me right, do you know how hard it was to lose your best friend in a matter of seconds and to not have her around at all in a full 6 months "

" Eric don't take it like that, i don't mean it like that you know that"

" it's fine tami , enjoy your time together" he says and he turns round and walks out

I am so confused was that a fight, are we fighting? i do not know

when chelsea showed up i was still in a state of confusion

" hey you okay " she asks

"yeah im fine c'mon then lets get our girly night started"

it was 9 o'clock and we were sitting watching dirty dancing

but i had my phone in my hand trying to get a hold of Eric

"what are you doing tami , can you not stay away from him for one day" she asks

" no i can it's just i'm confused , i don't know if we are fighting or not and i need to know"

" tell me what happened"

"well i said i couldn't go on our date because you were coming over and i didn't want to end up hurting you the same as i hurt him when i ignored him for Mo and then he started saying i didn't care about hurting him but i dont want to hurt anyone else and then he just stormed out"

" well what did you say before he stormed out"

" i said that i didn't mean it like that and he just said it's fine tami in a really passive aggressively and stormed out"

" is he a good boyfriend?" she asks

i nod " are you sure cause you never know there there is a possibility that he is not answering his phone because he is with another girl" she says , a lump catches in my throat and it feels like my stomach just dropped to the ground

i felt like i was gonna puke

he wouldn't do that, he wouldn't do that, he wouldn't do that i just kept repeating in my head

but it would make sense why bother with me if he was already angry and pissed off with me why not go to one of the whore's house and take his mind off things

" he wouldn't do that, why would you say that to me especially with Mo did to me, why would you bring out all that paranoia"

" i'm sorry i wasn't thinking, he is a good guy he wouldn't do that especially not to you" she says

but the images and thoughts of him with one of the whores was just too much

Him kissing someone else like he kisses me

Him putting his hands on someone else's ass or waist or gripping their hips

was just too much

i burst into tears, my breathing becoming hard to control

why am i getting so upset over something that might not even be happening

but i had this feeling, i had to know for sure so i got up and i went to go find him


	17. how did i manage to do this much damage?

**ERIC POV **

I stormed out of her house so damn pissed, i dont even know why it just struck something in me and pain and ache filled me

but when pain and ache fill me I get angry

I got into my truck and I drove to the shop and got a set of beer

I was technically nearly old enough to buy it but being the quarterback of the dillon panthers had it's benefits

I drove to the football field and i sat up in the bleachers drinking my beer

I was too pissed off to care about anything else

By the time i had finished my fourth beer i heard the footsteps

i was hoping to god it wasn't Tami she would scream at me for days if she saw me like this

but when I saw Amber walk round and sit down next to me in her slutty little clothes, the usual vomit i feel in my throat when i see her wasn't there

I was actually admiring her, god i must be a lightweight if 4 beers is having this effect

"where is Tami then, you having issues with your girl" she asks in her normal snippy way, i smile

" yeah i guess i am, why you up here anyway" i say taking another sip

" well saw you wandering around here yourself figured i should check on the handsome quarterback "

" well you found me"

" yeah i suppose i did" she says sliding up close to me on the bleachers, so close to me that she was basically on my knee

" well what's happening with your girlfriend, is she even your girlfriend anymore cause you know i always thought we would be hot together

a hot boy and a hot girl what's our problem" she says

" i have a girlfriend thats your problem"

" but if you are fighting then why not have a little hook up no strings attached" she says leaning over and kissing me and i found myself kissing back

she moved so that she was sitting on my lap, and the kiss was becoming serious, tongues tangling and tying ,

That was when i heard the soft footsteps and i knew who was coming, i heard her scream and burst into tears

i pulled away from the kiss to find Tami standing there, tears falling from her eyes in a rapid way, Amber turned to face her a smirk on her face and i just felt like the biggest idiot ever to live and i felt like a jerk

The pain i saw in her eyes was just too much, i jumped up pushing Amber off my lap even the drunk Eric knew that i did a horrible horrible thing

"tami I " but i was cut off by her screaming

"YOU COMPLETE JERK, YOU CHEATED ON ME , YOU CHEATED ON me " she screams until she starts uncontrollably sobbing at the end

i step forward to wrap my arms around her but she pushes me away

"don't you ever touch me again, don't come near me again" she says anger fling her voice then she storms off, i go to chase after her but i stop myself, i hurt her too much i needed to just let her go, i turned round to Amber and she was smirking, i couldn't believe i let her manipulate me like that to hurt Tami

" looks like the girlfriend isn't a problem anymore"

" this is never gonna happen, this is not a thing it never will be, i am drunk and stupid and i just made the worst mistake of my life and lost the love of my life" i say and i run off towards my truck. It probably isn't a good idea to drive after being so drunk i just cheated on my girlfriend but you know what else did i have to lose

I was driving home when i started to feel sleepy and the next thing i knew my truck was out of my control heading towards a ditch and then my eyes snapped open, i grabbed the wheel as tight as i could and attempted to swerve back onto the road but my attempts to not crash were denied and it all went black as the truck tumbled along the road into the ditch.

**TAMI POV **

I ran away as quick as i could, the image of him kissing her burned into my memory causing me such never ever hurt this much when i caught Mo cheating, that pain couldve been multiplied by a thousand and it still wouldn't match this.

Once i eventually got home i ran straight into my room and chelsea was sitting there biting her nails in anticipation and i closed the door and leaned against it

sinking to the floor in a heap, tears falling so fast and my breathing being disturbed by my sobs so strong.

She sat down next to me on the floor and wrapped her arms around me, holding me and comforting me with this pain that made me want to rip my heart from my chest.

My dad was knocking on the door begging me to tell him what's wrong

"tami, tell me what's wrong, you're my baby girl and i just want to help you, let me in" he kept on repeating through the door

" He cheated on me dad, he cheated on me" i shouted through and i heard him

"i'm going to kick his ass, actually i'm going to kill him" he says

i move away from the door and stand up opening the door

my dad just stepped forward and held me to him tight

then my mum appeared

" Tami, eric's mum is on the phone she says it's important" my mum says

" tell her i'm gonna murder him" my dad says

" Tami he's in the ER somethin bout a car crash" she says

i pull back from my dad's arms

"what first he cheats on me then he goes and gets himself into a car crash what is he trying to do to me" i say

" c'mon Chelsea i'm going to the ER" i say and i pick up her car keys again, dragging her outside to her car

As soon as we got to the hospital it was crazy, his mum was a mess balling her eyes out and his dad was pacing so much it was making my head spin

There was three doctors in with him and i walked over and sat down next to his mum she grabbed hold of my hand and i squeezed her hand, letting her know i was there to support her

" they say that all he muttered when he was conscious was tell tami i'm sorry, i'm so so sorry

that's all he kept on saying so for whatever he did, he must have felt so guilty if all he could say was that while he was being extracted from a car crash

nobody else was on the road he just lost control " she says

and it just struck something in me, it had my brain whirling

Eric would've never had crashed his truck, he drives so carefully and if he was that sorry he obviously didn't mean it, he must've been drunk

oh he is such an idiot drinking so much that he cheats on me to then go and drive his truck

he is an idiot


	18. how did i screw up this much

Not long after i had arrived the doctor came to talk to us

" we are going to take him to surgery to fix a small internal bleed and to fix his broken arm

the surgery should not last very long but for now he is doing okay" he says and then he walks off to take my boyfriend...no my friend...no eric to surgery

Three hours and 4 cups of coffee later and we were aloud to see him Chelsea had left to go get her stuff and then to return to her house

They say he should awake very soon but i wasn't sure if i was ready to see him yet, that image was still burning in the back of my mind so his mum and dad went in first.

**ERIC POV**

i woke up hazy, i looked around the room to see I was in a hospital. My mum and dad were sitting in chairs next to my bed. That was when it all came flying back to me, kissing Amber the look of pain in Tamis eyes

" where…...where is Tami, does she know i'm sorry tell her i'm sorry i'm so so sorry i was drunk and i didn't mean it, i didn't mean to hurt her that's the last thing i want to do in my entire life

just bring her to me please i have to say i'm sorry" i say

" she is waiting outside, i don't think she is quite ready to see you yet baby but she has been waiting there for 3 hours, and she hasn't moved from her seat" my mum says

i sigh closing my eyes

"i screwed up so bad mum so bad" i say closing my eyes, i tried to move my hands to rub my face and only one did

i turned and saw my right arm, my throwing arm, my golden arm in a cast

"please please tell me i can play football again" i say

"son you wrecked the nerves in your arm, they say you can't play anymore"

"i was so drunk and i fucked everything up, i lost tami, i can't play football anymore, i crashed my truck and the police are probably gonna give me a fine or something for drink driving

i fucked up so bad" i say

"i talked to the police and because you were the only one injured you're not gonna have a criminal record just a fine" my dad says

"can you guys just give me some time and could you ask Tami if she could come in when she can, tell her i'm just so so sorry " i ask they stand up and leave

i close my eyes and i just fall asleep she wasn't gonna walk in anytime soon

**TAMI POV**

when Erics mum and dad came out i was still debating with myself whether I was gonna see him or not

" whatever he has done i'm sure was terrible and i am not telling you to forgive him but he is sitting in there killing himself with guilt all he said was that he was sorry for hurting you" surprisingly his dad said

" he really hurt me, really hurt me but it's killing me not knowing he's okay and to not comfort him it's truly killing me, i'm having this huge battle with myself" i say

" he said to not push you " his mum says i stand up and i walk into his room, he was sleeping and i swear i just wanted to cuddle into him and for him to wrap his arms around me and tell me it was okay because he was my best friend he always comforted me he always took away the pain but this time he was the one who hurt me

so i sat in the chair next to his bed while he slept and when he finally woke up an hour later i was the first thing he saw


	19. you hurt me so much

I stroked his hair giving him a soft smile because he still had that effect on me and i was so tempted to lean down and kiss him but then I saw him kissing Amber and i cringed

" hey " I whisper as softly as i could because i didn't trust my voice

"i'm so sorry Tami, I didn't think I wasn't thinking and I didn't mean to hurt you the last thing I ever want to do is hurt you and I was so drunk I didnt mean it, Tami I hate her it makes me feel sick whenever I see her I don't even know how or why I did it , I don't know and I can't lose you but if I do I understand" he says breaking down into tears I rested my forehead against his putting my hand on the side of her face and the tears started falling from my eyes too

" you hurt me, you hurt me so bad and then you get yourself in a fricking car accident you scared me so much, you have to promise me you will take care of yourself" I whispered tears streaming down my face

" i'm so sorry all I thought about was you when I lost control of the truck I just thought about you"

" you can't do this to me again, you can't kiss anyone else ever again you're mine and just mine those lips, those hands, those eyes don't go near any other girl because i won't survive you hear me i won't survive you made me fall in love with you and i won't survive so don't hurt me again not like this" i say and he nods

he lifts his left hand and he wipes the tears from my eyes i look at his right hand all bandaged up in the cast

" i'm sorry you can't play any more "

"i don't care about that i care about you and that is it"

" it's a shame i won't be able to see your cute wee tushi in those tight trousers anymore" i say he laughs

" were you looking at my cute wee tushi before like" he asks i blush

"always" I say and he chuckles

" now go to sleep " I say I leant down to Kiss him then I saw a reply of him kissing her and I cringed and pulled away

"I'm sorry " I say

" no it's okay for you to be upset and not want to be around me it's okay " he says

" I want to make this work I do so much but I think for now we should just be best friends like before and I will still be here okay we just take a break from being in a relationship " I say

He nods and turns his head away from me

" it's alright I understand just you go get some rest Tami

I will see you when I see you " he says trying not to face me but I can already see the tears

And I feel so bad I just want to comfort him o comfort him so i walk round the bed and i walk to his other side where there were no cables or casts

i pulled back the covers and climbed in his hospital bed, he looked up at me but i refused to look at him i just climbed into the hospital bed and i held him tight to me i felt his body relax

he sighed and buried his face in my chest not in a sexual way just in a comforting way

i fell asleep with him cuddled into me, i fell asleep comforting him and he was comforting me too.I don't know how i am going to manage to go back to just being friends how can i be around him and not kiss him how is that going to work.

When i eventually wake up it's because nurses and doctors are poking at me trying to get to eric, i opened my eyes when the nurse shook me awake

"i'm sorry hunny but could we get to him, we just need to check on him" she asks me

i gently move his head off me and i unwrap his arms from around me, then i sit up and push the covers back climbing out of bed. His eyes shot open and he searches around for me, i squeeze his hand

"i'm just going to go outside while they make sure you're okay" i say he nods and i walk out

I pace around outside of the door until eventually i take a peek through the little window on the door and i saw him wincing in pain as the nurses wrapped his side and stomach in bandages and from the looks of it tight bandages.

i winced and closed my eyes and stepped back from the door

How on earth did this happen? just yesterday we were fine, he was bringing me random flowers to just show he loved me and now we were broken up, he was in hospital, he just crashed his car and now i am so lost i don't even know what time it is, what day it is when did i last eat anything i don't even know anymore.

i just i need to go home and get a good night sleep , i need to eat something, i need to take a shower and i just need to get nurses came out and smiled at me

i walked in and he was still wincing, once he saw me he bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from groaning in pain.

" you don't have to be brave it's okay to hurt, it's okay to not be okay" i say and then he lets out the loudest grunt of pain i have ever heard.

" i'm gonna go home and get something to eat, a shower and i am going to get a sleep" i say and he gives me a soft smile

"okay" he says i walk round to the side of his bed and put my hand under his chin tilting his face up to face me

i look him in his eyes for the first time in a day and i have to admit i missed it, i missed looking in his eyes

"don't lose hope" i whisper then i lean down and kiss his cheek as softly as i've ever kissed anyone before and i pull back to look at him once more then i walk out.


	20. i dont want to remember I cant remember

**ERIC POV **

**Three weeks since i was discharged from the hospital and it was still weird between me and Tami **

**we were together but we weren't at the same time, she hasn't kissed me since she kissed me on the cheek in the hospital. **

**we haven't held hands since the day before i screwed it up and i haven't been to her house since because her mum, dad and shelley hate me not to mention chelsea, marlene sophie and owen as well but really can i blame them i hate myself too. **

**i heard my mum shouting for me saying that i had a visitor, i walked through and funnily enough chelsea, marlene, sophie and owen were sitting in my kitchen. **

**"****well you are the four people i did not expect to see in my kitchen at least not anymore, i thought y'all hated me " i say **

**chelsea lets out a sigh " you have to help us Tami has gone of the rails ever since you know …" **

**" ****me screwing up, you can say it you know" **

**" ****well anyway, she has went off the rails eric, she is missing classes but not like before she is missing them to sit around the back of the school smoking and drinking, she is drunk most of the school days and none of us can get through to her you have to help us" she says **

**"****i am probably the last person she wants to see " **

**" ****no eric thats what its all about , she misses her best friend she misses her boyfriend she misses you but she just is so confused and she thinks you don't like her anymore because you can't even look her in the eye anymore, you won't even look in her direction " **

**" ****i will go see her at her house tonight" **

**"****she won't be there, she is hardly ever there anymore, she will be at the east dillon football field you need to drag her out of this hole before it spirals out of control" she begs **

**" ****i will get ready and go get her " i say and they all breathe a sigh of relief **

**"****hey mum " i shout through, she walks into the kitchen **

**" ****can you make sure they all feel at home i am just going to get Tami " i say and she nods **

**i run to my room and get changed quickly, she wasn't ruining her life because of my screw up and i would do anything for that girl **

**AT EAST DILLON FOOTBALL FIELD**

i stop in the car park and i jump out of my truck running to where i saw her sitting with a cigarette in her hand and a bottle of vodka next to her.

i walk up and take the bottle of her pouring it into the grass, she grunts and screams at me but i don't care i knock the cigarette out of her hand and stamp on it to put it out.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST SHOW UP NOW AND ACT THE HERO, LEAVE ME ALONE AND GO RUN TO F**KING AMBER" she screams at me

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TAMI, SKIPPING CLASSES , SMOKING, GETTING DRUNK AT SCHOOL AND SITTING HER DRINKING" i scream i planned on speaking in a gentle voice but that was gone now

" YOU DON'T EVEN F**KING LOOK AT ME ANYMORE, YOU CAN'T IGNORE AND STAY AWAY FROM ME FOR 3 F**KING WEEKS THEN DECIDE TO SUDDENLY SHOW UP AND ACT LIKE YOU CARE AND TELLING ME WHAT TO F**KING DO, GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, THAT NIGHT YOU STRIPPED ME OF THE TWO MOST IMPORTANT THINGS IN MY LIFE MY DAMN BEST FRIEND AND THE MAN I PLANNED TO LIVE MY LIFE WITH, YOU HAVE NO SAY IN HOW I HANDLE EVERYTHING AFTER YOU CHEATED ON ME AND LEFT ME ALONE IN THIS DAMN WORLD" she screams her voice breaking and tears streaming down her face

" I'm sorry, i'm so so sorry, you know why cause i broke your damn heart and it killed me when i did that and you know what that night I didn't just take your best friend and your boyfriend, i took my own best friend and girlfriend from myself so I'm sorry, i'm so sorry

you think i'm happy with not looking at you, it kills me but i can't because i hurt you i don't have the right to look at you, all i want to do is grab you and kiss you till the pain goes away but i can't , you just kissed me on the cheek and you cringed how can i change that? all i want to do is take away that night as if it didn't happen but it did and i can't change that

all i can do is stay away from you and let you heal" i say

"who gave you the right to decide what i need to heal, maybe all i needed was for my boyfriend to hold me in his arms and tell me that i was the only one he wanted and that he just screwed up really bad and he was drunk instead you pushed me away, you wouldn't even look at me and it felt like you didn't love me and that you never did and that you meant to kiss her cause i wasn't good enough for you" she says in a voice so quiet it didn't even sound like her

" of course you're the only one i want you always been the only one i have ever wanted and that night was an eric i didn't know, i don't know what was going on in my head why did i stupidly kiss that little skank why did i drive drunk i don't know. I just i wanted to not hurt you anymore"

" yeah well instead you hurt me more and i had no one to comfort me, i was all alone, nobody knows me you are the only one who knows me, who knows i love freaking autumn who knows that i hate jam and that i love watching the grinch when i put up the christmas tree

nobody knows me "

" yeah well a bottle of vodka and cigarettes don't know you either"

"no but they make me forget, all i want to do is forget" she says

i sit down next to her on the steps to the bleachers, i reach for her hand and she laces them together

" in the morning you were just randomly bringing me flowers to just show me you loved me, just randomly" she says crying and putting her head on my shoulder i stroke her hand that held with my thumb

"i know, i promised to .." and she finished what i was going to say

" to always bring me flowers to remind me how much you loved me"

" i don't want you to forget Tami, i don't i want you to remember our first kiss next to the falling leaves in autumn and your dad surprising you and shelley screaming whenever i was in your room" i say

" or you holding shelley while she scared and i knew you would be a good dad" she adds

i smile "you thought that"

"yeah i did, you just held her like a father would hold a child and i just saw it i guess, you one day holding hopefully our child but i guess it was stupid to think of that" she says

" it's adorable, i thought of that too you know, when we were at the park messing around like little kids and that little girl came over and you played with her and you took such good care of her" i say smiling at the memory

"what are we doing eric"

"we're remembering, together" i say she lifts her head off my shoulder and turns to look at me, i look back at her


	21. i won't survive if you do this again

" i like remembering together" she says, i lean forward and i don't kiss her lips but i kiss her cheek

" i don't want to let you go" i say

" then don't, hold me tight and tell me i'm the only one for you" she says

" i have a few people to get you home to first" i say

" what? who?"

" even though chelsea marlene sophie and owen hate me, they showed up at my door to ask me to talk to you and now they are at my house and they are dying to see you" i say

she nods "let's go then" and she stood up, i join her and i held her hand walking to my truck together

Once we got to my house, she was complaining of a sore head

" well that's what happens when you drink that much in three weeks " I say

" I know " she mumbles holding a hand to her head and we get out of the truck and walk inside my house

Tami stops in the hall and I turn round to see her looking at the pictures on the wall as if she has never seen them before but she has

" hey whatcha doing " I ask her

" I have never properly looked at them,you were a cute baby " she says

I blush a little

" well hopefully your too drunk to remember this tomorrow "

" no I want to remember I don't want to forget anymore " she says and I smile

" that's good c'mon they want to see you " I say and when we walk into the kitchen they come pelting at us, grabbing her in a tight hug

I stepped to the side , I still didn't know what was going on with us

They all pulled back and she looked over to me

" I'm sorry " she whispered and they all hugged her again telling her it was okay but she was still looking straight at me

When they all pulled back they said they were leaving and asking if she was going with me

" no we have some things to sort out " she answers, they turn and look back at me and then they leave

" oh tami, haven't seen you around here in a while it's nice " my dad says she nods

" dad we are just gonna go to my room , can you make sure mom doesn't try and meddle " I ask he nods and I look over at tami she smiles softly then walks towards my room

When I walked in after her she sat down on my bed and I sat down next to her

" so" I say awkwardly

" so " she repeats

" what do you want to do with us " I ask

" I just want to do this one thing " she says and turns to face me and she puts her lips against mine , I kiss her back and she moves one of her hands to the back of my neck and mines move to her hair

I didn't want to push her so I didn't deepen the kiss what surprised me even more was that she deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue in my mouth I kissed her as hard as I could.

When we pull back breathlessly,

She asks " did she kiss you like that"

" no where near it, your the best kisser I know" I say

" you have to promise me that we will be okay, that you won't leave me again you can't do that to me again, don't let me down I can't handle it" she says softly

" I wonder I promise I swear to god I will never ever hurt you again " I say

She nods and leans forward kissing me again

I kiss her back stronger this time more confidently

That's when my bedroom door opens and light floods the room

We pull apart and seeing my mom smiling her hands clasped together a big grin on her face

" oh y'all are together , that's great that's so great " she squeals

" mom please go that's so embarrassing " I say as i face palm, a mild blush on my face

" don't you hurt her again eric or you will have to have a word with me" my mom warns me

I'm not surprised , she has always loved tami as a daughter

" yeah well mom, we have to have big talk so" I say

" yeah you're doing so much talking right now eric but I will leave anyway " she says and tami laughs, and even if it's because my mom is being sarcastic and making a fool of me I couldn't care because hearing her laugh is totally worth it.

Mom eventually leaves the room and i flop back on my bed covering my face with my hands in embarrassment

" she is so embarrassing" i mutter, i hear her laugh

"she's cute, i think i'm gonna go home now "

i open my eyes and look up at her


	22. just man up

i open my eyes and look up at her

"okay, uh you want me to drive you home" I ask awkwardly

"uhm no I don't think that will be a good idea" she says , she stands up and i do too

we stand awkwardly together at my bedroom door, I give her an awkward hug

gosh this is a tense situation but I so badly don't want to screw this up not again

" Eric I don't want this to be awkward all the time with us, at some point we were so comfortable with each other that we literally held each other every chance we could and now we can't even say goodbye without it being awkward

I forgave you so kiss me on the damn lips and stop being a wussy, man up " she says in a confident, demanding way. God she is sexy when she speaks like that

I smirk and lean forward kissing her passionately, wrapping my arm around the back of her neck holding her lips firmly to mine, she kisses me back just as passionately and as strongly as I was kissing her

when we pulled back she kept her eyes closed and I kept her close to me my hand still on the back of her neck, us breathing heavily

" god if I was to miss something the most, it would be kissing you damn you have a talent" she murmurs, I smile

"you're not too bad yourself " i mutter finally pulling back and letting her go

she steps back grinning

" i'm going to go now and tomorrow if you're not at my door to pick me up for school I will be very disappointed Taylor " she says opening my bedroom door and slipping out

i push my door open more so that I can look at her ass as she walks down the hall , god she has a great ass.

**TAMI POV**

when i was walking out his mom stopped me

" here Tami honey I will drive you home" she offers I nod accepting her offer and we walk out together

I was so glad she offered because I had a splitting sore head and his house was so far away from mine

but i knew my dad would tear him to shreds and that would truly wreck everything

"thank you, I didn't want Eric to take me home because I would be petrified of what my dad would do to him"

" you know Eric is my boy but you have been like a daughter to me, you're just as important to me as he is, so if you need to talk about whatever happened then i'm here" she says i smile softly

" it's okay, i'm doing good now and we are doing good too"

"okay that's really great I love you two together" she says I laugh

" i do too Mrs Taylor I do too" I say smiling to myself , yeah he has hurt me but i'm sure he was hurting too and we are so good together he was just drunk and pissed off, I will give him a second chance but I know he would never misuse that second chance

and to be truthfully and simply honest I loved that boy to death and he was a hell of a good kisser


	23. he was standing right there waiting

**THE NEXT DAY **

i was just getting ready to walk out the front door when the doorbell went, i opened it to find a smiling Eric and a bunch of red roses. I grinned he remembered

" are you ready to go pretty lady" he asks, i grin even louder god i was falling even more in love with this boy each day

" yeah c'mon let's go" i say grabbing ahold of his hand and gracefully accepting the roses before pulling him over to his truck

when we climb in I look out the windscreen and see shelley at the living room window grinning with her arms crossed god i was so screwed when i get home tonight

" you alright? no cold feet about us " he asks me looking at me with those gorgeous brown eyes with a tint of green

i lean forward and capture his soft lips with mine

i pull back smiling "with kissing like that definitely no cold feet and you know it's kind of hard to live without you even when you were just my best friend i couldn't live without you" i say and i swear i saw his eyes fill with water for a second but he is too manly to cry, more manly in more ways than one

once we got to the school, we got more looks but i couldn't care because i was holding his hand and a bouquet of roses from my man they could stare all they wanted but the smiles on my friends face's was such a great relief

I put the flowers in my locker and pulled out my books for today putting them in my bag

I close my bag and grab hold of his hand

But he let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around the back of my shoulder pulling me close to his chest

I loved when he did that and he knew it

i smiled into his chest and we walked to class him holding me close the entire time

I looked across at Chelsea and she was smiling at us

"oh by the way even though I will hate your guts if you ever hurt Tami again, i do love it when y'all are together" owen says from the other side of me

i smile at him and then i look up at Eric

"yeah i love it too"


	24. you looked so hot like that

**AFTER SCHOOL **

Eric drives me home well only near my house he stops down the road a bit so that he wasn't seen by my mum or dad

"Eric c'mon me and you are going in my house together Shelley already saw us, might as well get you on good terms with them before Shelley tells them and i really couldn't care what they think, i forgave you and i love you and no matter what my boyfriend will be allowed in my house so suck it up and drive down to my front door" i say in my bossy demanding way as usual

" if you are fine with it then so am i but when your dad chases me around the house and garden with a knife you can take all the blame" he says and i laugh god i could picture that

" i will take full responsibility and blame for it " i say making him laugh god he has a gorgeous laugh did i ever mention that? who really cares if i did already he has a beautiful laugh and to some extent a sexy one

when we walk in my house i can hear mum, shelley and dad laughing at something in the living room but when i walk into that room with eric there definitely was no laughter anymore just a silence complete silence you could hear crickets chirping it was that quiet

" umm we are back together and are now going to my room just to tell y'all" i say breaking the awkward silence

" boy think you got any right coming near my daughter or this house again after the sinful and painful thing you did to her, i liked you Eric i thought you were a good boy, i thought you would treat my daughter right but she obviously was not good enough for you the first time because you cheated on her" my mum says standing up as well as my dad

"Hey he was drunk, we were fighting, he didn't mean it and we love each other

I love him with all my heart and I forgave him

He hurt me and I forgave him, can't you just forgive him for me, for my sake just give him a second chance

He didn't even hurt you guys, he hurt me and if I can forgive him so can you

So just damn do it " I say gripping hold of his hand

" okay, okay but I swear to god son you hurt her and I will kill you " my dad says

" you don't have to worry about that if he hurts me again I will kill him " I say smiling up at him

I lean up and kiss his lips gently then I pull away

"c'mon let's move" I say pulling on his hand towards my room

he lets me drag him to my room but once we get into my room with the door shut he was definitely in charge, he pressed his lips against mine hard and passionate, i kissed back with the same strength and he wraps his arms around my back holding me close to him

" you looked so hot standing up to them" he murmured against my lips before he deepened the kiss

i moaned as his tongue met mine in our heated kiss, he walked us backwards towards my bed and before we even knew what was happening we were lying on my bed making out like we did before but tonight it wasn't feeling the same, it was truly heated and passionate as if we just couldn't let go of each other but eventually we did when we ran out of breath

" god I like it when we do that" i admitted breathlessly

" me too damn me too" he says pulling me close to him, cuddling me to him and we just lay there talking and kissing softly just like we used to do.

"c'mon we have homework to do" i say weakly attempting to coax him out of bed and our embrace

"there's someone else i would much rather be doing" he says smugly i hit his arm at his first real reference to sex with me

"Eric Taylor don't be so rude, we have only been going out for not that long and you are already referring to having sex with me "

"Mo probably said it before i did, he probably already done it before i even thought about it" he says spitting Mo's name out like poison jealousy flooding his features

i had to laugh he looked so adorable

"you thinking I'm a slut now Eric" i say actually thinking about what he was saying


	25. Really?

"no i am thinking that he is and i just wouldn't be surprised if you had fallen for his stupid 'charm'" he says using his fingers as quotations when he talks about Mo's charm

" well if you actually asked instead of assuming anything you would know that I am still a virgin and the furthest Mo ever went was a make out and I can tell you that our kissing is much hotter and way better than his and ours ever was

So stop making assumptions about Me,Mo and his charm " I say

He was grinning at the end

" really, really he didn't have sex with you

You haven't had sex yet, we could, I would be your first

You actually have me thinking about it now, God you got me excited now " he says getting that big grin on his face, he looked so excited like a little boy in a candy shop

I hit his arm " calm down, you horny teenager

Who says I want to have sex with you anyway " I say loving the shock I gave him

He grabs hold of my face and smashes his lips to mine in that way that if I was standing my legs would give way

The type of kiss that he knew that drives me crazy

I kiss back as hard as he was

He moved his hands to cup my face as he kissed me as hard and as passionate as he could

When he pulled back i whimpered from the lack of contact with his lips

" what was that again tami " he says trying to be a smart ass

" why would I have - " and I was stopped by him smashing his lips to mine again, I groaned as he deepened the kiss and I move my hands to his hair and one of his moves to my ass and the other on my hip

He pulls back slightly our lips just touching, our foreheads together

" I would totally have sex with you" He whispers and I whisper the same back and then I push forward so that our lips meet properly, I kiss him hard then I pull away, playfully shoving him off me

" hey what was that for, is it cause you want me you want me so bad and you have to push me away to control yourself " he says in his cocky way

" no that is cause your breath stinks " I say full well knowing I was lying

" i say playfully and he looks a taken back and has a fake look of hurt on his face, I laugh

" oh you poor wittle baby" i say putting on a baby voice

" i am just kidding of course your breath doesn't stink" i say and at that he grins leaning over to kiss me again but i push him away laughing

" no no no, no more kissing we have to do homework" i say trying to be serious, I sit up and pull my jotters and textbooks across to rest in front of me as i cross my legs and sit like a little budha

That's when i feel the bed dip as he moves, he sits right behind me straightening his legs so that i was sitting in between them, before his arms go around my waist he moves my hair to the other side of my head moving it from my neck giving him exposure then i feel his lips moving to my neck, I squirm and try to shift when he places open mouth kisses all along the side of my neck but i still try to focus picking up my geometry textbook but then his kisses start getting rougher and he starts biting down probably producing some hickeys on my neck.

" Eric please stop c'mon i can't focus when you're doing that" i murmur

" put the textbooks down tami" he whispers huskily and sexily in my ear

i push the books off my bed creating a big thud and i twirl round to kiss him hard on the lips

I pull back after we were both breathless and dying to intake some air

" I think you need to go now because otherwise i will not get any homework done and it is all due for tomorrow, you are just a distraction, a good kissing distraction that doesn't help me finish or even start my homework" i say he chuckles

" alright,i will go you're never really one to beat around the bush you just get straight to the point

i love you and i will see you tomorrow" he says leaning forward and placing a soft kiss to my lips then he all too quickly pulls back and climbs off the bed waving at me at my bedroom door before he disappears

god that boy drives me crazy

**A/N sorry for the late update, phone has been smashed and I have been really busy, I love all your reviews and support**

**I am so impressed over 1,000 views that's amazing**


	26. was I too harsh?

**A MONTH LATER (SORRY FOR ALL THE TIME SKIPS)**

I was lying in my bed early hours of Sunday morning when i heard the knocking on my bedroom window i laughed knowing who it was

I turned my head round to look at my goofy boyfriend standing at the window smiling, i reached across and grabbed my notepad and pen and wrote in big bold letters:

**IT IS WAY TOO EARLY **

**GO AWAY AND COME BACK LATER **

I held it up at the window, i could hear his laugh through the window , i didn't even have to look at him to see his smile and laugh

I climbed out of my bed and i opened the window letting him in,

" i thought you were gonna leave me outside in the freezing cold" he says, I laugh shimming across on the bed allowing him to climb in, under the covers. He kissed my cheek

"morning gorgeous " he says, I smile

" morning, you are a really early riser huh? " I ask, he laughs

" well what can I say, just couldn't wait to see You " he says, I laugh and shove him playfully

" shut up don't make fun of me "

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry hey you ever think about what we talked about not that long ago" he asks

I smirk knowing exactly what he was talking about, he was talking about sex AGAIN

" I have no idea what you're talking about " I say smirking

" oh I think you do, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about and I am pretty sure you think about it all the time constantly" he says smugly and confidently

" I do not, why would I? I am a lady I would not , never think of that" I say stuttering and blushing

" I didn't even say what I was talking about so I think you are a little liar "

" guilty okay guilty what do you expect if you're that good at kissing what else would you be just as good at " I say smirking and blushing

He looks at me stunned

" what did you just?, did you? what did you just say? " he says stuttering

" you asked me and I answered your question what? are you not able to handle this information"

" I just, I didn't expect it I mean damn after your pair of sexy panties I knew you weren't so innocent as your mum thought you were or I did but wow"

" Oh Eric you think there is only one pair of panties what an idiot? , did you think I wore one pair of panties for every day of every week, I have at least one pair for every day of the week and extra but if you're set on believing I only have one pair fine by me " I say and by now his smirk, his facial expressions had completely dropped

" you have a what , i want to see them, oh god you are killing me "

" well let's see if you're up to the challenge of showing me what else you're good at, you can choose your favourite pair for me to wear" I say seductively and I roll over so that I was lying on top of him leaning close to his lips all I wanted to do was to tease him, god he is hot when he is being teased

" you are so damn hot, do you know how much you drive me insane, so I'm choosing the pair that I am going to rip of you " he says and my jaw drops I was just teasing him but I would be lying if I said this wasn't turning me on even a little bit

He leans up and kisses me, I kiss him back as strong as I can to show him that I want this as much as he does.

There was knocking on my bedroom door but I didn't want to pull back

" tami, tami we really need to talk to you " my mum and dad shout through the door

I pull back and look at Eric, his face was filled with worry too

I climbed off him, sorted my hair and I walked up slowly to the door

I opened it and my mum looked so sad and my dad looked as guilty as he could

I already knew exactly what they were going to say.

" your being deployed again aren't you, that's what you're going to say isn't it " I asked in confidence but yet sadness

" yes , your fathers going back into war " she says tears rolling down her face

" I am leaving tomorrow " he says not looking me in the eye

" you must've knew this for longer, they are not aloud to call you the day before you leave for active duty, how long have you been lying to me?, how long have you known about this? When I'm happy finally happy because we are back together finally back together, you leave you just leave " I shout my voice getting angrier and louder by each moment

" But that's what you good at right?, that's what all the men in my life are good at right?

You all just get up and leave or you betray me when I'm finally happy everytime I am finally happy this is what happens I get screwed over all the time

You asked me if I would hate you when you get deployed, when you were deployed not that long ago, you asked if I hated you then I said no and if that question was asked right now to me about this I would say the hate I feel is indescribable" I scream

Eric squeezed my hand telling me to calm down, I backed up and I just crumpled, tears streaming , heaving strongly and he just held me close

" give her some time to process this , she didn't mean it just give her some time" he says and I just cry into his chest

He walks me over to the bed and shuts the door and he just held me tight as I cried

Maybe I was too harsh, maybe I shouldn't have said what I did but i just got my dad back its so unfair for me to lose him again.


	27. the aftermath

I must've fell asleep with Eric because the first thing i heard when i opened my eyes was his light snores,

I heard mum and dad talking from where i was lying, she was worrying over him and telling him to be extra careful while he was away

I feel really guilty now about what i said to him, this must be just as difficult to him as it is to us, I untangled myself from him and I stood up walking to my bedroom door, I opened it and they both turned to look at me I ran towards him and he held me close Tears were already in my eyes

" I'm so sorry daddy I didn't mean it I love you and I'm so so sorry " I kept repeating as he hugged me tight, and I hugged him back as tight as I could

" it's okay I know you didn't mean it tami it's okay " he whispered kissing my forehead

I pulled back and he smiled at me and wiped away the tears running down my face

" now now you have to be pretty for your boy in there" he says I chuckle

" yeah I suppose so , when are you leaving dad"

" I've still got 4 hours till I have to leave so go spend time with him " he says I smile and turn round the other way walking back into my room

He was sitting up against the mound of pillows, smiling at me

I smiled back at him as I climbed across the bed to him

I lay down next to him and he wrapped his arms around me loosely

I turned round to face him

" you looked hot lying like that " I say and he smirks

" I woke up to you not here " he says

" I know I just I had to say sorry, he couldn't leave thinking I hate him but he has 4 hours till he has to leave so I'm gonna lie with my hot boyfriend if that's alright "

" it is but you know the conversation is going to go to, the extra panties that I haven't seen and sex of course it's going to go to sex " he says and I blush

" oh I think my dad just shouted on me did you not hear that " I say trying to get out of this situation

" oh no no, you are just trying to get out of it but you teased me you can't back out of it " he says laughing

I bury my face into his chest, hiding my face and the embarrassment with it

He pulled me back a little to look at him

I smiled as he leaned down to kiss me, I kissed him back gently then I pulled away

" fine lets talk about it " I say

" okay then are you ready for it , do you want to do it or this or us I mean " he says stuttering

I laugh " yeah of course you know you're really cute like this all nervous and stuff " I say he smirks

" well I really do want to find where these panties are so can I have a free range to roam around and find these hidden panties " he says back to his usual cocky self

" off you go you have permission " I say and he jumps up and scavenges around

When he finds the other hidden spot in my wardrobe with the other hidden panties I start to freak out but before I could say anything

He pulls them all out and the smile on his face is adorable and very sexy

He lifts them all over to the bed and I smile at him but at that time my dad walks through the door and he dives into the bed covering the panties with his body

I burst out laughing

My dad Stares at us weird

" I umm I'm just gonna go I was just checking on you two but it's fine I will just leave " he says basically running out the door

I was rolling around on the bed laughing so much

When I finally calmed down I say up and he was still lying on top of the panties looking mortified

I shoved him playfully and he snapped out of his trance


	28. a bit touchy feely

He sat up and of course the first thing he did was to examine the panties

" damn how have I never seen these before" he says looking to me with his sultry eyes

" I uh i umm I don't know ... Oh c'mon stop looking at me with those eyes " I say stuttering to start off with God when he gives me those sultry eyes it mucks with my head

" okay okay but for our first time let me plan I want to make this special " he says and I smile

" sure now I think you should put the panties back where they were and then you should move close to me so that we can make out " I say and he grins he runs and hides the panties back in there original spot and he jumps on the bed close to me making me nearly fall off I gripped the side of the bed to keep me on

He laughed and then went back to his cool demeanour that made me laugh

" you nearly made me -" and he shut me up by smashing his lips to mine, I kiss back with the same amount of force

He moved us so that I was lying down and him above me kissing me passionately, the kiss starts getting more serious and more passionate as our tongues tie and tangle with each other

He moves his lips down to my neck after we pull apart for a breath but he doesn't stop with his kisses down my neck and my collarbone I thought he was gonna move his kisses to my boobs but he didn't he stopped at my cleavage and moved up the other side of my neck

He kisses along my jaw and back up to my lips

Once we eventually pull back, I smirk and I try to regulate my breathing

I turn to face him and we both laugh

" you were getting a bit close there to crossing the line and I thought you were gonna make it special " I say

He laughs " I had to stop myself like really had to stop myself, it's hard to do that im a horny teenage boy with a sexy girlfriend what do you expect " he says

I laugh and climb on top of him so I'm straddling him

" I expect you to give me something special " I say leaning down slowly teasing him

Then I place my lips on his lightly then I move them to the side of his neck kissing it, at the other side of his neck I kissed down until I was kissing a bit that was just covered by his t shirt and I decided to have a little fun

I bit down and smoothed the irritated skin with my tongue that was gonna leave a hickey

I sat up and smirked at him

" looks like you've got a little mark there " I say and he laughs

" did tami Hayes just give me a hickey "

" I believe she did "

" that was a definite turn on " he says and i smirk

" we are nearing very dangerous territory because if we continue this we both know where this will end up and you promised me special " I say he smiles

" I know cmon lets go through and see your mum and dad and maybe even some breakfast " he says cheekily I laugh and swat him

" cmon then let's go get you some food " I say laughing

" what like I said I'm a teenage boy obviously I'm going to be horny and hungry " he says and I swat his arm again

" please do not saying anything like that in front of my parents " I beg him dragging him out my room

We were standing at the bus station about to say goodbye and Shelley was already balling my mum was clinging to my dad and I was leant against Eric

" I really got to go guys, I love you Shelley so much you be good okay " he says kissing her forehead and pulling her into a tight hug when he released her

He moved over to Eric and shook his hand pulling him in for a hug he whispered something in Eric's ear but I couldn't hear what he was saying, my dad moved on to me and hugged me tight

" you make me proud okay kiddo and I love you so much so much and I'm happy with Eric I give you my blessing " he says I started crying

" it sounds like you're saying goodbye forever and you're not doing that you are going to come back dad you will come back " I whisper over and over again he hugs me tight then let's me go walking over to my mum and we left them to have a private moment

My dad got on the bus and the bus just left no waving at the window he was gone

Shelley nearly collapsed again in tears and Eric held her tight in his arms and I wrapped my arms around my mum moving to stand right next to eric and shelley, we all gathered together for a group hug it was times like these when all you needed was the one you loved.


	29. I planned it

ONE WEEK LATER

My mom shouted through to me that Eric was here which was really stupid because Eric came everyday no surprise there. He walked in looking smug per usual

" what are you smirking at now " I say as he jumps onto the bed next to me, I put down my book

" I am going to knock your socks off with the date I planned " he says and I smile

" you planned a date for me "

" yeah I did which I think this means that I get to choose the panties right? " he says with that stupid cocky smile

" oh so you planned a date so you expect sex on that date " I ask smirking

" uhm yeah I mean no of course not " he says blushing

" so you really don't expect this to go further" I say leaning across and kissing him, he pulls me closer to him ,deepening our kiss

I pull back smiling " you deepen every single kiss, you had no chance at that lie " I said and he laughed

" I just can't help myself, but it doesn't have to happen only if you were comfortable with it" he says blushing again

" your cute when you do that" I say stroking his cheek

" what? cute when I do what? "

" you blush when you talk about sex"

" I don't blush I'm too manly for that"

" I know but it's still adorable " I say smiling at him

" do you not want to know what I planned"

" no no I want to be surprised"

" well be ready for 7pm " he says and I smile

" what am I meant to do with you for all this time "

" oh I have a few ideas but I am really hungry" he says making me laugh

" let's go eat then I have to get dressed though "

" on you go I'm just going to chill here " he says and I smack his arm

" shut up out you go " I say pushing him out the door laughing

I get changed and soon meet him outside my bedroom door

" you're paying " I say and he laughs

" so I'm paying for lunch and I'm taking you out on a date tonight wow you must think I'm rich " he says taking my hand in his

" I'm just kidding I will pay " I say picking up my backpack and we walk together heading towards the diner which was really the only good place to eat here. Just outside of the diner he stopped walking just literally stopped I turned to face him

**"what are you doing? c'mon I'm hungry" I say tugging his hand but he doesn't move he faces me smirking stepping closer to me he puts his hands on the side of my face and leans down kissing me softly then pulls back smiling at me. He pulls back his hands and tucks a bit of my hair behind my ear which had fallen into my face, I was still shocked by the sweet gesture. **

**I smile at him "what was that for?" **

**" you know this was where we basically had our first kiss" **

**" oh so it is, how nice of you to remember" **

**" it was nice of me and I just decided since I was so nice to remember that I should just kiss you and so I did" he says in his sarcastic and cocky way **

**" oh I know you did, now lets go and get some food because I'm starving and then you can think about all the kissing later on our date" I say and he laughs taking my hand again and pulling me towards the diner **

**A/N sorry for not updating so regularly but I am working on it, I love all your comments and reviews thank you to everyone **

**I am not sure how much longer I will keep this story running I have a few more storyline ideas and I might just finish this story on a kind of cliff-hanger and then write more stories kind of leading it up to where FNL started would love your thoughts on this so leave me some reviews **


End file.
